Happier (On Hiatus)
by GoesOnAndOn
Summary: Based on Ed Sheeran's song. Angst. Enter at your own risk. Bechloe end game though.
1. Prologue

_**Hi guys. Short oneshot. This just struck idk. Im hurting lol. But yeah, I just kind of came up with it thirty mins ago. My life sucks and this is what yall get from it. I tried writing 2nd person pov because it hurts so much more i felt like i was talking to myself. But then again i was lol.**_

 _ **I'll get on the requests as soon as I feel better but for the meantime here ya go.**_

 _ **ALSO, ANGST BECAUSE ITS MY FUCKIN TURF MAN**_

 _ **xCBx**_

You think about her.

You think about her the second your mind regains consciousness in the morning. And her face is the last thing that you see before you pass out at 3 in the morning.

She is happier.

You try to tell yourself that over and over. You wish you can be that type of person, the one who 'wishes her the best in life' and moves on. You wish that the type of love you have for her is the selfless type.

But no.

And it hurts.

He is there for her. He is there for her like nobody ever was. Not even you. He's there to run his fingers through her auburn locks whenever she feels the need to be held. He kisses her twice before he goes to work every morning and three times when she opens the door for when he gets home. He brings her ice cream when the time of the month comes, with flowers and a goofy grin to go.

He's not afraid to hold her hand in public, which is the unfair part. He kisses her halfway through a sentence when they go out for grocery shopping and never lets her carry more than one bag. He opens the car door for her, and she kisses her cheek in return.

She is indeed happier.

You know this. You know this, why? You know this because you drive by their shared apartment thrice a week and you tell yourself it's just 'cause it's the easier route home. You keep on lying to yourself about this being the _last time you're going to do this._

That was maybe three months ago, when you couldn't admit it to yourself that you are the reason why the relationship ended before it even started, when your pride was higher than the empire state and couldn't accept the fact that you miss her. _You miss her so much it hurts._

 _It's been six months now._

That's half the year already. Six months since she slammed your apartment door right to your face, eyes red and puffy from crying, lips quivering, and hands shaking from too much emotion. And you think it's unfair judgment that you broke it down to her that day because you're just itching to break her heart before Christmas. And you did it anyway.

 _You're an asshole._

But right now, all you want to do is be there for her, like nobody ever was. You want to run your fingers through her beautiful auburn locks whenever she feels the need to be held. You want to kiss her twice before you go to work every morning and three times when she opens the door for when you get home. You wanna tell her how beautiful she looks with her oversized shirt and messy bun, arms clutching her tummy, and bring her ice cream or donuts at four in the morning because she's just worth getting out of bed for.

You wanna hold her hand in public and tell everyone; literally everyone who sees the two of you how proud you are the she is yours. You wanna go grocery shopping with her for the food that you two will try to cook but will probably not eat because the kitchen will end up being a disaster after you make love to her, passionately and recklessly. You wanna kiss her halfway through her sentence because she is just so perfect even when she rambles like that. You wanna open her car door and hold every door to her just so you have the excuse to have her lips against your cheeks. _Oh how you miss those lips._

 _You miss her. So fucking much._ And right now, all you can be is sad and alone. You cry because you had a chance to do all that. And you threw it all away. And for what? Just so you can do your stupid noble thing that you do, thinking she's too good for you. You still think that. But right now, all you want to be is better for her.

You wish you could still do all that.

But no, you can't. _You broke her._ You even told a nasty lie about being into someone else, and that you can never be with a person like her, like telling her you weren't ready to be in that place with someone isn't painful enough. You told her you couldn't work out because you two are too different after you spent a long time building that up, after your spent loving nights together, after you told her everything that hurts and she did the same. You bring her coffee and she loved the sound of your voice in the morning _. You led her on, and you should be ashamed of yourself._

You never had the chance to tell her that she was the only person you've had that with, that it may sound cliché and cheesy but you never thought you could fall in love with someone the way you did with her, how you felt the safest when her arms are wrapped around you. You couldn't tell her you wanted all the same things that she wanted from you.

 _You got scared._

Aubrey says you did the right thing, sparing her from your emotionally damaged self. Stacie says otherwise. She believes you should toughen up and just talk to her already. " _She still loves you, Becs."_

It's been days since you had a decent night of sleep. You just couldn't stop thinking about how she played her words when the two of you ran into each other while buying Amy a present for her birthday. She'd invited you for coffee and of course, how could you resist? What she said about him got you thinking all night, got you hoping.

 _"He's great. He's so sweet like, much sweeter than me even, but I don't know. I'm still attracted to people who are rebellious and free-spirited and courageous, you know."_ She said, after you asked her how she had it in her to trust again, after everything you've done. _How could you even dare…_

She laughed shortly after and apologized at how ridiculous she was sounding. But she didn't sound ridiculous. Not to you, she didn't. Not even close.

She even complimented you for how you looked and gave you a suggestive smile after, that got your head spinning, jaw hanging, and heart pounding. _Was she hinting something?_

Because let's face it, you're not that miserable. Sure, you're sad and had turned down every other person who gets interested in you immediately but, you're not that dysfunctional.

But you still see them as you grocery shop at the same place. _You see her_. You see how happier she is…how she would giggle at every corny joke that he made. You see their fingers interlocked like it's not hard enough to push the cart with two hands. She rubbed her fingers together after she fished for a frozen meat and he took it in his own, blowing warm air into it before he placed a kiss on her forehead.

You just closed your eyes.

Even though you see she's happier.

So you ponder on the words that left her lips that day. We're they true? Was it just to lead you on? Does she just want to get even? Is she purposely doing this to hurt you? Because it's working. And you can take it, you know you can. You can take it all, if this means you get her back after she's had her revenge.

But her smile is so genuine, so stunning, and her laugh, music to your ears.

Only now, it's not because of you. It's because of someone else.

But despite all this, you couldn't bring it to yourself to be mad at her. I mean, how could you? You cannot be mad at her when this is entirely your fault. Not when you get to see her smile like that again. Not when you get to hear her laugh like that again.

And it hurts you. You could've been the one.

You told yourself 'she'll get over it' many times. Little did you know, you're the one who's never gonna get over it. You cringe every time you think about that because she was never yours to lose anyway. And you can't lose what you never had.

But it still hurts.

 _"What's your plan, Becs?"_ Emily asked one day they were recording in the studio.

 _"I don't know. I wait I guess."_ You reply feebly.

 _"You wait?"_

 _"I wait."_

 ** _xCBx_**

 ** _I'm taking oneshots suggestions guys. It turns out, writing helps. So hmu. Tell me what you guys think._**


	2. New Man

**_So after so much (lol not really) convincing and three whole days of counting dusts in my room, I made this a multi chapter fic. It's gonna be short tho. Idk. I just want to give u guys a happy ending. I get so bored, and then these ideas would just pop and then voila! Pls review. I miss writing chapters and seeing your reviews :( they make me feel better. So here it is._**

 ** _xCBx_**

It's been a lovely evening for Beca. She finished work at the studio early, and she has no scheduled gigs until nest week. So she still has time to curl up on the sofa with ice cream and a huge bag of chips to catch up on the fourth season of Supergirl, after she's had half a box of pepperoni pizza from Domino's.

All in all, it was a good night. She wished for this alone time and now she has it. It's nice to escape the world and relax from the comfort that her couch and Melissa Benoist bring. Although, never ever tell Jesse that she has the time to watch TV shows like that but refuses to have a Star Wars marathon with him. Chloe started her on it, and it eventually grew into her.

Beca has never felt more comfortable. Her blanket is no too thick, she had matching socks (which happens rarely), and her tub of ice cream is melted enough for the liquid to just pool around but not too much that it's saggy.

Another hour is spent like that. And she's down to five more episodes 'till the finale when she heard a bang on the door. Obviously upset that her position in the couch is ruined, and she might probably not get it back, she got up to open the door.

"Hey."

The brunette was surprised as she's not expecting anyone right now, especially not Stacie.

"Wha—? What are you doing in LA?" was the first words that came out of her mouth after standing there for seconds trying to digest the situation like it's not rude at all.

"Long story." The taller brunette swayed her out of the doorway and walked inside her pad. "I need a place to crash."

Beca followed her in and saw her friend dump her huge bag on her dining table. "What is happening right now?" The brunette asked, still dumbfounded.

"I'm crashing on your couch, is that okay?" Stacie asked, already digging through Beca's half melted, half frozen tub.

"Don't be stupid, I have a spare bedroom." Beca commented, plopping herself beside Stacie on the couch. "So…uh, the story?"

"The story? Oh, right. I have this guy, who I thought was a good guy but it turns out he's not a good guy, and I basically wasted my money on an airplane ticket to see him but 'ya know, since he stood me up, I found a way to find out about his address and…it turns out he's married and he's been lying to me about being a doctor, and so yeah, that's how I ended up here. " The taller brunette narrated like everything's a recap of an episode of a tv show. "Also I've never been a huge fan of hotels and you know that."

Beca blinked, and tried not to laugh at the fact that it was just Stacie being Stacie again. The girl's got a PhD in Orbital Mechanics (not that Beca knows jackshit about that), could have any guy in the world but still dumbs herself for guys like that. She tries not to sweat it, it's her manner of living. All she can do is be there for her friend at times like this.

"Right."

"What happened to her cocky boyfriend that nobody likes?" Stacie asked referring to Mon-el, changing the topic like it's no big deal at all. "Is he dead yet?"

"No." Beca watched as the taller brunette devour half of the tub already. "You know I waited for that melt to the right temperature…"

"Yeah, it's perfect! I've never had it like thi—"

"And it's also mine, so if you don't mind. "And then Beca snatched the tub from her friend's hand.

"Boo! This sleepover sucks!" Stacie exclaimed, walking to where her bag was, got her phone and then returned to her position on the couch.

"This is no—" The brunette huffed. "It's supposed to be my alone time!" She whined, tugging the blanket around her so she could be underneath it.

"Aww, don't be a baby, Becs." She said, pinching the shorter brunette's cheeks. "Ooh! Strong wifi! Nice, Beca." She held out her phone and Beca hesitated at first.

"If…If I let you connect to my wifi, do you promise to behave and pretend like you don't exist for the next, I don't know, four hours?" She offered.

"Hm…I'll try." Stacie answered, narrowing both eyes.

It's not the answer that she wanted but it's still an answer. Beca caved in, willing to do anything that will shut Stacie up. She would let her crash but she would not allow her to gate crash her Friday night relaxation, dammit!

After what seems like thirty minutes of Stacie commenting to every Instagram post that she sees to herself, and Beca desperately trying to regain her focus on Melissa, the taller brunette raised a comment that absolutely interested Beca.

"Rebeca Mitchell, I never took you as the flower-romantic type, but I gotta give it to you, tiger, these are gorgeous."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"I mean this, dude." She held out her phone to the shorter brunette's face and swiped for her to see more photos.

Beca's heart dropped. It was a picture of Chloe sporting a satisfied grin on her face, with her eyes closed, in her living room surrounded by huge bouquets and pots of red roses. _500 roses for five months. I mean, who says I'm spoiled?_ The caption read.

Beca swallowed hard. This is what she's been avoiding for the past five months, opening her Instagram and seeing Chloe posting pictures of their morning coffee or them in matching shirts. She's also not opening their Bellas group chat in WhatsApp, and only checking Facebook messages for super important ones and basically avoiding any sort of interaction with the redhead. She's not ready, she knows it.

"You okay?" Stacie asked, putting her phone down.

"Yeah, I um…that—that's not from me." Beca muttered.

Then Stacie jumped and positioned herself so she is facing the smaller brunette. "No shit. Really? But—Oh my god!"

All the Beca could muster was a weak, "Yeah."

"What the fuck happened?! All this time I thought you two are together. One moment you were buying Christmas trees together and like, posting photos of your matching jumpers, and now…what the fuck, Beca?"

Beca understood why Stacie directed the question to her. She know somehow that if there's gonna be a problem with her and Chloe, it would be her. She's the flight-risk one. She's the one with walls. _She's the weak one._

"First of all, the matching jumpers was forced, and you all know that…"

"Mhhhmm…"

"And second, why are you all being prying bitches? I mean, why can't friends buy Christmas trees and post photos like that?" Beca explained. "You, judgmental people, how do you sleep at night?!"

"I didn't say that, you did. Honk." Stacie stated, honking Beca's nose. "Okay, fine. Maybe I thought wrong…Maybe you're not in love with Red, like you say you're not. Let's just have a little stalk, now can we? It wouldn't bother you, right? Who is this mystery person that spoils _your lady_ , I mean—I mean Chloe."

 _His name is Greg and he goes to the gym at least six times a week_ Beca thought.

"Y-Yeah. Go ahead…find out."

"Ohhhhhkay…" Stacie looked from Beca to her phone slowly, clicking on Chloe's handle. "Ohh, she looks so cute in here…" She comments as if she's tryna interest the other brunette. Ha! But jokes on her Beca's already super fucking interested. She hasn't looked at Chloe's feed in a long time, and she's trying so hard not to let Stacie win. "Oh my god, Beca. She still hasn't deleted your photos." And then Beca froze, unable to hide the blush that's creeping its way across her face. "Wait, it's the end. He's not in Chloe's Instagram."

"W-What?"

"There's no post about him." Stacie sounded so disappointed.

"T—try clicking on the rose photo. She might've tagged him." Beca suggested. "Or…or I don't know it's just…"

"Shut up, you don't have to explain yourself." The taller brunette winked and then did exactly what she said. "Oh shit, you're right. His name is…"

"Greg."

"Yeah, his name is…Greg. Oh Beca, come in here!" Stacie bolted from the couch and caught the smaller brunette into a huge hug, which she did not appreciate.

"Oh my go— Stacie, what the fuck! Get off." She pushed her until she was finally set free from the brunette's long limbs.

"Sorry got carried away. Almost forgot how much you hated that shit." Stacie situated herself at the end of the couch and tried to straighten her blouse, recomposing herself. "Dude! I—I'm so sorry."

"It's cool, don't worry 'bout it. I'm okay." She lied.

"Good, now on with the stalking." A huge smirk spread across her friend's face as she went back to phone once again. "Oooh, shit. He's cute. Ohh, he's a surgeon. I bet he's good with his hands! Oh my god, he's hot! Nice job Chloe." Stacie continued to tease.

To say that Beca was itching to snatch her friend's phone away from her and throw it across the room is an understatement. She's boiling from where she is sitting on the couch. She couldn't take it anymore and so she scooted closer, slowly at first.

"Are you sure you wanna see this?" Stacie said first, tucking her phone to her chest.

"Fucking hell, Stacie. Just let me see!" Beca erupted frustratingly.

The two brunettes scroll down his perfectly organized feed. His feed is so neat to the point of matching filters and Chloe is all over it. There are pictures of her wearing a bikini at a fancy ass yacht, and pictures of her sleeping. All of it seems creepy for Beca. It's as if he's just flaunting her as an accessory. And the feeling is not good. Not good at all.

"Pfft. What a fuckboy." The petite commented, exhaling a huge amount of air through her nose. "She doesn't love him. She told me she still attracted to people who are rebellious, and free-spirited. And do you know any person who's much more rebellious than..."

"Dude, I get it. You're jealous. I mean, how could you not be? Look at him. He's…he's a specimen. He's a god. Just look at those teeth, and those eyes, and that abs. Man, I'd be all over him if Chloe's not dating him."

"I'm sorry, whose side are you on? Last time I checked, you're crashing at my place, and not his!" Beca said, clearly offended. "Plus, look at him. Nobody works out like that, has abs like that just for one girl! I feel sorry for Chloe…"

"Right, but you had your chance, didn't you? But?"

Beca froze again, because once again, Stacie was right.

"You have no idea what happened, okay? I—I…"

" _You..you?_ You what, Beca? Enlighten me then. Although I have a slight idea, and would bet a hundred dollars it's because of your stupid noble reason…that you have. _She's too good for me, Stace. I cannot let myself hurt her, Stace."_ The taller brunette mocked, standing up.

The aura is not present at all. This isn't the situation where you just cry and be miserable about your relationship problems, but somehow Beca's eyes are stinging, tears threatening to fall from them.

"Ow!" Beca hit her with a pillow. "I am correct, am I not? That's what happened? Shit, you're crying." Stacie sat down, and this time Beca didn't fight her when she lends her shoulder for friend to cry on.

 _"Hmmm...This is nice." Chloe said, nuzzling her face into Beca's neck. "You smell so good, babe."_

 _A huge blush immediately spread across the brunette's face 'cause of the term of endearment. She became stiff, and her hand caressing the redhead's back stopped. They were snuggled up watching Home Alone 2 on the couch in their living room, well Chloe's living room, but Beca practically lives there, only goes back to hers to get clothes._

 _"I wonder what it would be like ten years from now, when we have kids and stuff. They would surround the Christmas tree there..." The redhead pointed, "And they would ask us how we met and fell in love and we'd tell them our story every year, like it's a family tradition..." Chloe giggled.  
_

 _Beca felt uneasy. Kids? In love?_

 _"Beca?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"What do you think?"_

 _"I think let's not worry about that, and focus on now."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I mean now, we're having fun now. Let's not overdo it." She said. Because although she enjoys spending time with Chloe, that includes sex by the way, and it is fucking awesome too, she still feels uncomfortable whenever Chloe would bring it up. And it's been three months of said fooling around and playing house._

 _"Oh, is that all this? Having fun? Am I just...Am I just a fuck buddy to you?" She wasn't furious. She was all jokey and teasing, which made Beca more scared._

 _"No! No, Chloe. It's not that. I...I like this. I like, doing this with you." But the redhead pouted. She cupped her face with her free hand and leaned in. "Hey, hey now."_

 _There was a pause. The moment Beca saw Chloe's eyes, she saw nothing but love in them. And she hates herself. She hates herself because it's supposed to make her feel safe. But the amount of love in her eyes, Beca couldn't quite put her finger to it, but she thinks it's drowning. It's overflowing. It's...too much right now. And she hates herself for doing this._

 _"I'm sorry." She said leaning back. How could she have not seen this before? "I'm sorry..." She kept on repeating. "I can't do this. I'm...Chloe, I'm sorry."_

 _She untangled herself from the confused redhead and went straight for the door, ignoring the questions that we spat her way._

 _And then the next few months that went after that was a blur. She spent Christmas and New Years brooding, trying to live as if her phone and social media does not exist. That was the last time they had an interaction and the next thing she knows, Chloe is grocery shopping with this tall, brawny guy. It's only been a month...It's only been a month, Chloe..._

"I know what we should do."

The brunette sniffs. Stacie took her position standing in front of her again.

"We should call this…um, what do we call this? Let's just call it Mission 101: Get Red back."

"That's the lamest thing I've ever heard." Beca said, in between sobs. "Let's just not call it anything.

"Right, anyway. Dude, you need to man up."

"I'm not even a man."

"Well you are now! Stop it! Stop doing this. I should've known the minute I saw the huge bag of chips and tub of ice cream. Ugh, what's happening to me? And you couldn't be more obvious. I mean, supergirl, really? We are going to get your girl back, Mitchell. I'm still on this train. I'm still on team Bhloe. We can do this. We just need to get you an opportunity…"

There was a ping from Stacie's phone, followed by a light bulb above her head. Beca swore she saw one when a huge smirk dominated the face of her friend.

"Well, well…It's as if the universe is asking as to fight back."

"What the fuck…"

"Do you want to do this?! Do you want to get your girl back?"

"Yeah…Yeah."

"The girls saw my latest Instagram story and scheduled a dinner at Aubrey and Jesse's. And you're going."

"No..No! I'm not, Stace. I'm not ready to see them together."

"You don't have any choice. You can thank me later. But we're going. And maybe Chloe needs to be reminded of what she's missing."

Beca swallowed. She's in for a wild ride. No turning back now.

 _ **xCBx**_

 _ **Hmu people**_

 ** _This fic is a combination of Happier and New Man by Ed Sheeran UNINTENTIONALLY! Lol_**

 ** _also i switch to third person pov because it was weird to have dialogues written in second person. hope thats okay_**


	3. You Want Me

_**Ey im back! :D**_

 _ **PP isnt mine, as well as the characters that you recognize. :)**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **xCBx**_

"Stop!"

Beca gave her dress another tug while shifting her weight from toe to toe.

"Are you sure about this?" She whispered.

"One hundred percent." Stacie replied.

"This isn't comfortable at all, like just so you know."

"Shut up!"

The taller brunette gave her hair one last fix and then proceeded on ringing the doorbell. It was a bit chilly for a July night and so they brought jackets. It just gave Beca more piece of clothing to tug on uncomfortably.

"Hey, Stacie looking hot." The door revealed a very giddy Aubrey, as if she's still recovering from a painful laugh.

"As usual, commander." Stacie replied.

"Beca, you're looking…like you're wearing a dress." The blonde said, clearly surprised that her friend is wearing a dress. "Is someone getting married?"

 _I hope not._

Beca is getting antsy. This dress isn't her idea at all. It's tight and it's revealing parts of her that she certainly does not want to reveal. "Posen, are you gonna let us in or not?"

"Of course, come in." She said.

The two walked in Aubrey and Jesse's fancy residence. It wasn't a big mansion but it is fancy. Combine one lawyer and a film scorer and you'll get a two story house with four bedrooms and a humongous home theatre system.

Beca's heart was pounding on her chest. It's the second time that she'll see Chloe after…after the thing that she did last Christmas. And they managed not get on full this means war mode when they did so, this evening should be fine.

The living room was first to welcome them. Her heart sped faster at every step. Of course, Chloe would be here first. She is Aubrey's best friend.

Unfortunately, not all Bellas could come. Only the ones in LA or near LA were able to. So that's basically Fat Amy, with one additional Bumper, CR 'cause she's moved here recently for her songwriting shit, Emily and Benji, the host of the dinner, Aubrey and Jesse, Beca, Stacie, and Chloe… _God, Chloe and her boyfriend. And they're seated on the loveseat._ She looks like she's enjoying sitting on his lap, by the way, with one hand wrapped around his neck and the other holding a wine glass.

She was so jealous she wishes she could just throw random stuff at the guy.

Beca knew this was a bad idea. If she'd known she and Stacie would be eleventh wheeling all night she should've just stayed home and continued Supergirl. She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Dude, we're totally…" Then she spotted Chloe's eyes on them. "…we're totally eleventh wheeling."

"Well, we're two strong independent women." Stacie replied proudly.

Before she could answer, she felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist, picking her up and swaying her lightly. "Dude!" Jesse exclaimed. "You're here!"

"We saw each other last week at work, Jesse."

"Yeah, but it's still amazing."

For a married guy with three dogs to take care of, Jesse hasn't matured one bit. He's still the cheesy guy that Beca once dated.

"Wine?" Jesse offered, holding out a nearly empty bottle of wine to his friend. _Everybody must be tipsy already._

"No, thanks. Where's the beer?"

"Oh shit. I knew I forgot something. I ca—" Jesse rambles. He then turns to Aubrey who already has a pout on her face, and she does not look happy at all. "I forgot the beer, honey."

Then as if it's some weird voodoo thing, or the universe being a shitty meddler, "That's okay, I'll get it." Beca and Chloe said at the same time.

"I can totally get it, Jess."

All of sudden Chloe was dragging the boy from their seat, who is obviously not too happy that their comfortable position is gone now. "Nonsense. We can get it, right babe?" She said in tone that can persuade anyone, at any cost. Or so she thought.

Beca could've sworn her heart stopped beating right there. She called her _babe. That's what she used to call her._

"Uhh…how 'bout you two get it? And Jesse can show me the recreational room that we've been talking about for the past two hours?" He suggested with a charming smile that revealed one very evident dimple before pecking the redhead on her lips.

She couldn't discern whatsoever and she also doesn't wanna start jumping into conclusions but if her Chloe senses aren't as off as it was the past couple of months, it looks like Chloe is flaunting. She might fool everyone in the room but not the Beca Mitchell. But of course it's a constant battle in her mind. It's like there's war going on for the past couple of months inside her head. A side saying Chloe is happier with him and the other saying _fight for her, she still loves you._

Beca's thoughts were brushed off by a hand offered to her.

"Beca Mitchell, right?" Greg asked, holding his hand out for the brunette to shake. _"The best friend. I mean, the other best friend._ Chloe's told me a lot about you. _"_

 _Clearly, not enough._

The brunette took a brief look around the crowd that they are forming. Stacie looked away awkwardly, Chloe had an expectant look in her face as if saying _go ahead, Beca, shake my boyfriend's hand,_ Jesse has the same awkward look on her face, and Beca, Beca just blinked, reaching out for the hand.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yeah. And we also see you, right babe?" He said turning to Chloe. "We see her every time we grocery shop."

Beca tensed up. She swears if she's a person suffering from a congenital heart disease she would've died, right before they even stepped into the building.

"But Chloe never talked to you. Wonder why…" He said innocently. And as far as it went, Beca thinks he knows nothing about her and Chloe.

"Clearly, Chloe hasn't told you everything…"

"Um." Chloe cleared her throat. "The beer. Let's go, Beca?" She offered in a desperate attempt to divert the topic.

"Right, beer."

Chloe gave him one quick kiss, that surely made Beca drool in her mind, _it coulda been her,_ before she grabbed the brunette by the wrist and practically dragged her outside the house.

"What are you doing?" She asked the brunette once the door behind them closed.

"What?"

"Ugh, never mind. Let's go." The redhead walked away before she could say another word.

 **xCBx**

This kind of silence used to be perfect for the two of them. It's just Beca driving and Chloe humming to whatever song that was playing on the background, as they watch the city lights outside. They would link their hands absentmindedly occasionally. It was as if living on dream. For Chloe it's like she's living on a dream where she could call Beca Mitchell hers, and for Beca it's a dream where she can let Chloe call her hers, where fears and anxiety never existed.

"Chlo…"

"No. Please, don't…" The redhead begged. Although Beca was fast enough to see Chloe's hands rubbing her thigh…and that can only mean one thing. She's nervous to be alone with the brunette.

Beca didn't try for another conversation after that, not until they had to get what they need from the store. Chloe would give her short one word replies and Beca understood that. She was being cocky earlier and she deserved this.

No conversations happened all throughout the drive back to Aubrey and Jesse's. It was the longest time the two went without talking to each other. And Beca almost drowned because of the silence.

They were already parked outside. There was the sound of Chloe sighing and the seatbelts unbuckling and the brunette does not know what went through her when she locked the doors of her car, stopping the redhead from getting out.

"Can we talk please?"

"Oh now you wanna talk?"

"I'm sorry." The brunette spat.

"I don't need you to be sorry. I need you to leave me alone." Chloe's voice felt cold against the brunette's skin.

But Beca isn't having it. She knows Chloe wants her, deep down. She knows. So she scooted closer taking the redhead's face in her hands and leaned as close as possible. Their foreheads are touching, their lips, almost.

Chloe can feel Beca's breath against her lips. And it she feels like she's a recovering addict with cocaine in front of her. She can feel herself giving in, slowly. Her breaths are becoming heavier, and it's getting harder and harder to breathe and resist.

"Tell me you don't want this." Beca whispered. "Tell me to stop. Just…just say the word Chlo."

Chloe's fingers were itching. They want to just grip the cocky brunette's hair and show her just how not okay this is. Her palms wanted to run themselves over Beca's exposed thighs, and her lips wanted to be on Beca's…so badly.

She swallowed, taking a deep breath shortly after.

"I don't want this." She said with her eyes closed, and then slowly they opened. "Stop."

She reached for the door and unlocked it, leaving a frustrated Beca inside the car. The brunette reached for the trunk lever and then got out.

Chloe was on the beer immediately, getting them out box by box, and it wasn't too many too so by the time Beca reached her, everything was out of the trunk. She reached for the door and pulled it down. She's probably gonna get slapped for what she was about to do, but fuck it. _Fuck everything._

As soon as the door was completely closed, she took the redhead by her wrists, lightly slamming her to the car. She planted both hands beside her head first and pressed her torso on the woman in front of her.

"Bullshit, you want me."

Those were the last words that came out of her before she slammed her lips on Chloe's. Her right hand finding its way onto the redhead's neck, gripping some of her hair, and the other snaked to Chloe's hips and then went lower and lower until she's grabbing her ass. She gave it a gentle squeeze, earning a moan from the redhead.

Beca's senses were all awake. She was kissing her like she's never had before, and Chloe was kissing her back. She can taste her, smell her, touch her, and see through her like nobody ever has or will. _This girl is hers and she knows it, even Chloe knows it._

The kiss was short lived. Chloe pushed her away, everything that she thought or believed, gone. Chloe pushed her away followed by a very distinct slap on her face.

 _Ouch._

 ** _xCBx_**

Chloe did not talk to her for the rest of the evening, did not even looked at her despite them sitting across from each other at the dinner table. She was also so quiet.

"You okay, baby?" Greg asked, rubbing his girlfriend's thighs.

Chloe gave her a small smile and a short nod before wiping the bits of food from the corner of his mouth and kissing him right in front of their dinner table. Chloe had her eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed. It lasted about five seconds. Five seconds enough for Beca to stab herself right in her chest with the bread knife.

She noticed Aubrey giving her uncomfortable stares from the corner of her eye. Aside from her, she's the only one in the Bellas who has 'Chloe senses', so she knows something is up with her best friend.

At the other corner of her eye was Stacie giving her looks as if asking _what the fuck happened_ but Beca just shakes her head.

"Greg? Chloe tells me you're a doctor?" Aubrey asked, finally.

"Uh…yeah. Heart surgeon." He said as if it's no big deal.

"You're good with your hands, aren't you?" Stacie smirked.

"Stace." Beca called.

"What?" Stacie laughed, and thankfully Greg took it as joke. How couldn't he? He's perfect.

"I'm just gonna let Chloe answer that…" He said laughing, and Chloe gave her a small smile.

"You guys are so cute." Aubrey commented _, because of fucking course._ "How did you two meet again?"

"Bree, I already told you the story." Chloe fake smiled.

"Yeah, but they don't know it yet. Wouldn't you guys want to know the story?"

Between Jesse switching awkward looks from Chloe to Beca, and Emily looking at the brunette like some hopeless charity case, Stacie smirking like she's winning something, Aubrey egging the boy and Greg still not getting the hints, Beca was about to sink from her seat, as were Chloe.

"It's not…It's not as magical as you guys think, really." Greg said, looking Chloe straight in her eyes. "We..uh...We met at her vet clinic. I brought my dog Milo, he's a black lab. He adores Chloe so much. And so yeah, that went from there. I've been taking him there for quite a while but I never had the courage to say anything because the security guard there told me she was seeing _someone,_ until one appointment I thought I should just man up and talk to her, and I found out she wasn't seeing anyone. I got her number and asked her out and then that's it."

Beca envies this. She envies his ability to look straight into the redhead's eyes without drowning. She can never look at Chloe's eyes as intensely as this. And her chance of finding out if she can flew out the window.

"So tell me…Doctor…?" Stacie said.

"Huxley." Greg continued.

"What's the real score between you and Red here? Are you guys just dating dating? Are you planning on moving in together, or…what?"

"Stacie." Beca called once again.

 _"I'm in love with her."_

Stacie was taken back, shocked at his forwardness.

Again, Beca envies this. He had the guts to say what she wasn't able to. And she's already regretting it.

"And yeah, soon we're gonna be moving in together. We've talked about that, right?" He placed a comforting hand around the redhead and she smiled back at him.

Beca was surprised to know this fact. All this time she thought they lived together in Chloe's apartment as ever time that she pass by that corner he's in there.

The rest of the night went on after a ruthless game of Would You Rather, Chloe had said that she wasn't feeling well and that they will be taking off soon. Aubrey didn't stop with the dirty looks and Beca did everything in her power to avoid interaction with the blonde, even getting into an UNO card game with Amy, Bumper, Legacy, and CR just so she could be occupied.

"Don't worry, shortstack. I'm with Legs on Team Bhloe." Amy said in a voice that only the two of them could hear before giving her a subtle wink.

After seeing that the coast is clear, she excused herself from the group and walked around. She stopped when she heard voices talking. She was sure one was Aubrey and the other was Chloe.

"Here, I packed you guys food. Are you sure you're okay, Chlo?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. I'm just suddenly not feeling well."

"Well can I get you anything?"

"No, it's fine. We really have to go anyways. He has hospital work early tomorrow and me too. I'll call you."

"Okay. Drive safely, Greg. Thank you for coming."

After the sound of the door closing, Beca almost, _almost_ thought she could get away with it. Suddenly, Aubrey was cornering her from the wall where her back was firmly pressed on.

"What have you done, Mitchell?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Me?" She tried to sound as innocent as she can, but they both know nothing gets through the general's eye.

"Yes, you. Chloe only ever does that when you've done stupid shit so tell me. Now."

"I—I don't know what you're talking about!" One last denial.

But Aubrey just shifted her foot.

"I kissed her. We kissed."

"You did what?!"

"Keep your voice down! God…" She tried to push Aubrey's body that's charging onto her slightly until she's all the way back to where she was standing. This woman scares her like nobody ever can. "I kissed her, and she pushed me away…" She said slowly, "before she slapped me."

"Beca, that is not okay! She's moving on, damn it. You have no idea how cut up she was when you…when you did what you did. She spent nights crying and wondering why."

"So was I! So was I, okay?" She said defensively. "And I messed up, I know that."

"Yes, you did. And now it's done. She has a boyfriend. She's happy."

" _She still loves me."_

The blonde huffed and then ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah, let's say that. But the situation is changed. And if you continue this, one way or another, she's gonna get hurt. And if that happens, you answer to me. Leave her alone, Mitchell. She's moving on."

And just like that Aubrey walked away, leaving Beca slamming her head on the wall behind her.

 _Fuck._


	4. The Masterplan

_**Whats up nerds? Im back with a new chapter. I didnt have time to proofread this. I need to leave in five minutes. And as Im typing this im being currently yelled at by my mother. Anyways, I hate long author notes. Here ya go.**_

 _ **Im sorry for the mistakes. Like really I am. But im not sorry for the broken hearts. Lol bye love u guys**_

 _ **xCBx**_

Beca wouldn't say that she's having a system breakdown. No. She wouldn't say that all the random girls that she's made out with, or the numerous tequila shots or the extra hours at work, isn't some sort of a defense mechanism. No, she would never ever admit that.

It's been a week since the dinner—a week of almost not living. She's been jumping from bar to bar, different clubs every night, and although she was never alone on those nights, she can't allow herself to have sex with them. She just couldn't.

It was Saturday and Stacie was scheduled to leave LA tomorrow, and so they thought they could make the most of her stay and have Beca take her to one of the finest clubs in LA where she DJs.

She was talking to a blonde at the bar whose name was Camille or maybe it Charon. Beca doesn't know, nor doesn't Beca give a single fuck about her. She needed an escape route and thankfully, Stacie was heading towards them.

"My friend needs me right now. Thank you…for that wonderful story about your uncle's pet lizard." She gave her arm a squeeze and then

"Hey Stace."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? Why aren't you leaving with her?" The tall brunette placed a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"She's just… _very interesting._ She's been talking to me about her uncle's pet lizard for the past twenty minutes. It's fucking lame." The other brunette answered.

"You wouldn't think it's lame if it's Chloe talking about her uncle's pet lizard." Stacie taunted.

 _"Of course."_

"Dude, you have got to stop this. _You either let her go completely or not at all."_ Her friend's words are daggers to her chest. She doesn't wanna let Chloe go. Not like that. And certainly not because it was just Aubrey who says so. But she knows the blonde has a point. She dragged her across the room only to be seated on a barstool. "We need new plan if you want to continue this. But if you don't, at least let yourself enjoy a one night stand with Hottie McHottie."

"Who McWho?"

"Becs!"

"Right! Okay! What's…what's the plan?"

A huge evil grin appeared right in front of Beca. A grin that's entirely familiar to her. She feels the same rush that she feels on Christmas morning while watching her favorite show…The Grinch.

"I have an idea."

 ** _xCBx_**

"It's a bad idea!"

"Becs, listen to me." Stacie got up from her position on her friend's couch and started pacing around the room. "It's a great idea. I can totally see it right now. We came to the party together! It's actually a great boost now that I'm thinking about it."

"No." Beca said firmly.

"Yes."

But the smaller brunette's glare was fixed at her friend, arms folded, eyebrows furrowed. Then she got up, attempting to walk away from everything, just like what she's used to. It's really not a good idea for her. She's bad at pretending. Her acting skills are…let's just say after she found out the hard way at a small school play where she puked in the middle of her performance that she's not really for it, she said goodbye to her acting career flushing them down the toilet along with leftover pukes.

"Stop making my problem as an excuse to not go home." She said walking to her kitchen, hoping her friend would just drop the subject for her sake. But no, she's not really getting away from this that easy. _It's Stacie. Nothing is easy._

"I'm not! I swear." Stacie said, walking just a few inches behind her friend. "Okay, maybe a little bit. And…I also miss the Bellas, dude, and the drama. I mean, we're like all adults now, with adult things to do like papers and jobs and marriage. I miss you guys. When was the last time we partied like we did in college?"

"We're not in college anymore that's the thing."

"But we can still party like we are! Just for another weekend. We can definitely pull it off!"

For a moment there Beca could swear she saw another suggestive smirk growing on her friend's lips as she listened close to her.

"What is with your face?" She asked.

"What?"

"That smug look on your face what is that? It's like you've done something you shouldn't."

"Oh this?" Stacie pointed an index finger. "This is the look of someone who's already sent out an invite to my dad's beach house at Carmel Valley to the Bellas' groupchat on WhatsApp." She stated, giving the girl a wink after.

"You did what?! What the fuck?!"

"It's gonna be fine! I already booked a ticket to Monterey for you. Or we can always drive, you pick. Either way, you're going. And we're packing so let's go. We also need to talk about details if we want this to go successfully. Shit like when we realize we like each other or our first date. So come on!" She said and her voice faded as she walked to where Beca's room was. "Ooh, Chloe already said she's coming!"

"Stacie no!"

 ** _xCBx_**

She knew her friend was rich but not like this.

"You think this is gonna work for us?" Stacie asked settling her bags down.

"I still think this is crazy and it's definitely going to hell." The brunette said.

They had arrived five hours earlier than the Bellas. Of course the host of the house needs to take care of her guest's needs like alcohol needs or food.

"I meant the space doofus. It's six bedrooms, only four with baths."

"Nice. We got first dibs." Beca replied, and the place was indeed nice. It has a great view overlooking the window, a massive kitchen and two living rooms. "I'm going to check out the rooms. I'm really fucking tired, that five-hour drive is a bitch."

"I told you I already booked a ticket, but you—"

"Right." She said, interrupting her friend.

"Where are you going?"

"My room."

"Dude, we have to make this realistic. You're sleeping in the master's with me."

 ** _xCBx_**

The others started arriving three hours later. First was Fat Amy, and this time without Bumper. She had him on babysitting duty and Beca admires the amount of confidence Amy has for the guy. Like, who can trust Bumper with kids?

And then Legacy arrived shortly after, immediately asking for the bathroom. She also doesn't have Benji with him, which is totally fine for the girls. Don't tell her but they're still a little weirded out by the dude. But, s'okay.

"Hey, I thought Aubrey isn't coming?" Beca asked peeking through the window, curious as to why her blonde friend is unloading her and Jesse's suitcases from a cab when she said that she wasn't coming.

"Dunno." Stacie shrugged.

Beca swallowed. This is all getting interesting now, and she can already sense the drama coming her way. _It's gonna be a looooooooooong weekend._

They were scattered around the living room watching the Packers' game against the Seahawks when their first PDA debut began. Amy's eyes went ten times wider and Beca could swear she would pop her eyeballs right in front of them when Stacie sat on her lap.

"What are you doing? Legacy is here." Beca whispered into Stacie's ear.

"She's not a baby, Beca. In fact, they have the right to know."

"Know what?" Aubrey asked, walking in fresh from a bath. They could tell from the way her hair is still soaked.

 _"We're dating."_ Stacie replied smugly.

Jesse choked on his beer, Emily swallowed hard, and Amy said, "Whaaaat?"

But out of all of them, Aubrey's face is the most priceless one. Beca couldn't tell what it was exactly. It was a mixture of anger, disgust, she could also see pity in her expression and a little shock. But as soon as the information was dropped, she recovered immediately plopping on the seat next to her husband.

"What are you two playing at?" She asked.

"We're not playing. We are really dating." Stacie replied. And although you couldn't sense any fear in her voice, Beca could feel her body lightly trembling.

"Rebeca, what is this? I can't take this…" She stood up now, walking right in front of the fake couple knowing if there is someone who could give in easily, it was the smaller brunette.

Beca cleared her throat. _Damn it, Stacie._ "What?"

Aubrey just narrowed her eyes, fists immediately balling firmly on her sides. She was almost growling, and Jesse was on her immediately. "Bree."

"No, I want proof!" She exclaimed, startling everyone around the room. "I swear if this is some scheme to hurt Chloe…"

And now that she's mentioned it, Beca's almost near to backing out. She wants to give in already, knowing it would indeed hurt Chloe. And that's the last thing that she wants. She never wants to do it again. The feeling isn't good _. But she is hurting too. She hurts too._

"What scheme?" A small voice behind them had asked, catching everyone's attention.

Stacie can only look down, Beca was right. This is a bad idea. It has never occurred to her until Chloe was standing there, confused and clueless. But it's too late to back out now. No backing out.

Aubrey can only take a deep breath. Amy looked like she wanted to get as far away from the situation as possible. Emily has a concerned look on her face,

"Stacie and I…we're…she's my…we're together." Beca answers weakly, standing from her position in the couch.

Nothing mattered to Chloe right there. Not her boyfriend's hand running up and down her back, not Aubrey's furious expression, and Jesse's concerned look. All that mattered was Beca…with Stacie. _How could they? She was her friend._ And they're together. As in together-together. _She was her friend. She was her friend._

She wanted to be mad. She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell _How could you?_ But all that came out was…"Oh?"

"Here comes the lesbian drama…" She heard Fat Amy whisper to Emily.

"Chloe, I told them it's not…" Aubrey started.

But it was interrupted immediately by an, "It's okay, Bree. It's…okay. If it makes them happy…then…then I'm all for it. That's all that matters to me… _Beca's happiness_ ," from Chloe and then followed by a walkout from the redhead, her boyfriend following with a I-Don't-Know-What-Just-Happened look on his face immediately.

Then Aubrey was next to leave, Jesse walking behind him, followed by Amy who finally saw her opening and made a beeline for the stairs and up her room that she shares with Legacy.

"Boy, could you clean a room."

 ** _xCBx_**

Dinner was served in the library that night. Nobody talked except when it was time to wash the dishes. It was just the sound of the tension in the room and plates clicking. Chloe did not bother to start a conversation between anyone, not a single fucking word, except with her boyfriend. _She's okay with this. Really, she is._ She just needs to breathe for a little bit, let it sink in. Tomorrow she's gonna be okay with this. She promised herself.

CR and her wife had joined them and decided to start the dishes since they were the last ones to arrive. But the redhead did not even help with cleaning the table. After she's done eating, she just picked up her plate and put it to the sink and then went straight inside their room. Beca saw this entire scene with her eyes and she knows that but she couldn't care.

She's just not in the mood to talk.

But it wasn't until she was getting ready for bed that she had to answer a question that's been brewing in Greg's mind since they got here.

"Are you okay?" He asked, settling his pajama pants just below his perfectly carved abs.

Chloe looked at her shirtless boyfriend with a face that says _no_ , her throbbing headache not helping her situation at all. But she lied anyway. "Yeah."

"You were just so quiet. You didn't talk ever since we got here."

"I'm fine." She answered, tucking herself under the sheets. Although she was far from it, she gave him a weak smile that he covered with a light peck immediately.

"You didn't tell me your best friend was gay."

"What?"

"Beca. Her and your other friend, Stellla? Was it Stella?"

 _Oh._ "Stacie." She corrected. She certainly isn't ready to talk about this. Not right now, and probably not ever. "She's not gay."

"Then what is she?" He asked while shuffling through his phone.

"I don't know…It's not our business anyway."

"Okay, I just thought that you two were _really close_ based on the stories that you tell me, and it's not like I'm judging her, babe…like she's gay, good for her!"

Chloe was thrown off immediately when he said 'really close'. Her mind flashbacked to the nights that the two of them spent, panting breathlessly, moaning each other's names…If only he'd known how _close_ they were, "She's not gay!"

Her outburst caught the boy's attention causing him to look up from his phone. Chloe was shocked at her impatience too. "I'm sorry it's just…I have a bad headache."

"We have aspirins on the side pocket of my backpack. You want me to get you water from the kitchen?" He offered, concerned with his girlfriend state of being.

"No, I got it."

The redhead stood up, making her way to the backpack to get the aspirin first and then went downstairs to the kitchen. She was a few steps in when she heard voices talking. A few more steps were taken until she could see two people in the kitchen, by the corner. And it was Beca, sitting on the kitchen counter, with Stacie right in front of her. She could also see a tub of vanilla ice cream seated beside the brunette.

It was too late to turn around now. She walked slowly to the counter, her eyes searching for the glass cabinet.

"Hey, Chloe." Stacie greeted. "Want some?"

Beca couldn't even look at her.

The redhead shook her head slowly, still digesting what was happening, how it happened, why and when? Her eyes are still taking their time to adjust, and she hated how she's staring right at them like a maniac.

"No, I was…I was looking for the drinking glass cabinet." She answered.

"Oh." The taller brunette reached behind her "girlfriend's" head, hands landing on the cabinet handle all while purposely leaning a little too closer to Beca's face. Their faces are almost touching, and Stacie smiled right at her.

Chloe tried to look away, because _OUCH._

After what seems like seconds of their noses and foreheads touching, Stacie turned around to give her the glass, smiling back at her like nothing is happening. She is _okay_ with this _. She told them she is._ She took a deep breath while waiting for water to fill the glass. She _needs_ to be okay with this.

But she's not. She's not and everyone knows it. Hell, even her boyfriend knows it.

As she empties the glass, she heard whispers—something about Stacie going to bed early. And as much as she wants their faces apart like that, she couldn't be alone with Beca again. No, she doesn't trust herself to be alone with her. She might just give in, so she turned around…slowly.

"Hey." She heard the brunette call, stopping her from completely disappearing from the kitchen.

Something inside the redhead snapped. How could Beca even talk to her? How could she even look at her? She was staring at her directly while she, on the other hand, finds it hard to even steal a glance. It's like staring directly to a bright and shining sun.

She cleared her throat inaudibly, and tried her hardest to look at her. "Beca." She answered.

"How was…how was your drive?"

The redhead clenched her jaw. _Fucking really? This is what she's going with?_

"Fine. My head's just not doing too well…" She trailed off.

"Why?"

 _Tons of reasons._ "Just tired."

"Oh."

And then nobody talked after a few seconds. Chloe thought she was off the hook and so she started turning around again. But even she couldn't let this go. _It hurts._ Beca could've picked anyone. But instead she chose Stacie. She chose Stacie like they weren't friends, like Stacie didn't know about them, like they aren't going to be around each other for _years_. And she has to live with this from now on.

"There's just something that I couldn't understand." She started, as if the kitchen is the right place to talk about this.

"Hmm?"

"I couldn't understand how one week ago, you were practically throwing yourself at me and now you're suddenly in love with Stacie?" She asked, unable to hide the furiousness in her voice.

"Throwing myself at you?" The brunette laugh-mocked. "And I'm not in love with her…yet."

Chloe folded her arms, as if urging the other girl to continue.

"What couldn't you understand about that Chlo? And yeah okay, maybe you were right. I was throwing myself at you. But you rejected me, didn't you? And Stacie was there for me. And I liked her because of it. Simple as that, Red." She explained adding a little wink at the end to worsen the sarcasm. Beca's tone might be too loud for what she intended it to be and Chloe was taken back.

"And you couldn't pick anybody else? It had be Stacie? A Bella? Our friend Stacie?" Chloe's voice cracked, and she hated this. She hates this more than anything else in the world. She cannot cry in front of Beca right now! She just couldn't.

"Why?!" The brunette spat. "It's not like there's some girl code that has been violated. We were never a thing, Chloe! You were never my girlfriend."

The redhead just died. She just died right there. And the tears are continuously rolling down her cheeks, sending more negative emotions straight to her heart for letting herself cry like this. Because she shouldn't.

"And whose fault is that?!"

"Exactly. And if there's somebody who should be confused right now, it's me."

"And why is that?"

"You invite for me coffee and then you said some things to lead me on and then you show up at dinner flaunting your boy toy in front of my fucking face. I kissed you and you pushed me away, and I stayed away, right? And now that I found someone you're furious about this? I just don't understand where you want me to be, Chloe."

"Wait, lead you on? I didn't lead you on. And I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, but I didn't lead you on."

"I deserve a fucking explanation for this." Beca said, shaking her head.

"What did you just say? Explanation?" It was the redhead's turn to laugh. "How fucking dare you? How dare you ask me for something that you never gave me? All those times I spent wondering what I did wrong…All those times I called you and waited for you outside of your fucking apartment and at your work only to be given a note by your fucking assistant that you weren't available. How…" She walked closer to the tensed brunette, "fucking…dare you?"

Beca didn't move nor talk. There was just a series of pants and sniffs from Chloe's side.

The next few seconds were, let's just say, moments of absolute passion for the both of them. Chloe could only widen her eyes before they shut completely off when she felt the brunette's firm lips on hers again. Her hand traveled to the girl's brown locks, and the other went to cup her jaw. And she wonders how Beca had the strength to lift her up the counter like that as her legs wrap around the brunette's waist instinctively.

She has no strength to fight it. _Their lips carelessly clashing with one another, their tongue fighting for dominance, their hands roaming around the each other's body, her feelings for Beca…all of it._

"I love you."

It fell so carelessly outside Beca's mouth.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." She managed to say in between kisses.

Chloe's tears continued pouring, and Beca can only wipe them with the pad of her thumbs as they continued.

"Stacie's just for show." She admitted. "I promise. It's all fake."

She dived in for the redhead's neck. Kissing and licking.

"It's you, Red. It's always been you."

Chloe was dumbstruck. She can only think of how complicated the situation now. Beca could've said this to her six months ago. Six months ago, there was no Greg. She was hers completely. But right now, she is confused.

Even after five months with the man, she couldn't find it in herself to say those three words back to him. Something that she was still thankful for him being so patient with her. He's still waiting for her to be able to trust. And although she couldn't say it back to him, she still has feelings for the guy. All he ever did was love her, and be there for her when Beca wasn't.

Beca is doing things to her that she never thought the brunette ever will to anyone. She is saying "I love you" to her, and kissing her, and making her feel like she's the only real thing in the world. _Just like she always wanted._

She wanted this six months ago. But not now.

"Babe?"

A voice was heard from the staircase, startling both girls and stopping them from what they're doing. Chloe pushed Beca away from her, jumped off the counter and fixed her hair immediately. The brunette scoffed, obviously upset to be interrupted like that.

"Hey." A very concerned Greg appeared, quickly wrapping his arm around Chloe. "I was worried about you. What took you so long?" He planted a soft kiss on the redhead's forehead not even noticing that Beca was standing in the corner there. "Beca?"

"Hey." She greeted with a weak smile.

"I'm fine, babe. I was just talking to Beca. I'm tired. Can we go up?" The redhead requested.

"Of course." He intertwined their finger and said good night to Beca.

With one last look over the brunette, Chloe descended up leaving Beca leaning on the counter, wanting more…needing more of her love.

 _ **xCBx**_

 _ **WHAT IS UP MY PEOPLE! thats that. You mad at me again? Review pls. Let me know. And as for u guys waiting for Come Back Home epilogue part 2. Yall are gunna have to wait a little longer. Im not feeling like righting fluff atm. But it'll come i promise. I already started it. And yall know me, Im a fast updater. And maybe thats because yall love me so much. So yeah. HMU sons**_


	5. Where It Went to Hell

_**whattup whattup dudes! Okay so I don't know if this is good or is it just too intense based on the amount of swearing on the reviews. Lol but anyway! I wanna finish this fic already but okay not just yet. Enjoyzah!**_

 _ **xCBx**_

He's so lovely. And graceful. And kind.

But he's not Beca.

He's everything she'd hope for a partner. He's funny but he's sensitive. He's childish sometimes and a day doesn't go by without a kiss or a hug—no matter what cause. He never lets her go to sleep mad and sometimes he says sorry even if he really isn't the one at fault. He makes time for her, loads of them and he remembers every single detail about their relationship like when and where they had their first kiss or the moment he realized he was in love with her. He pays attention when she talks about her life stories, like how she got the scar on her forehead for example or her favorite constellation.

But he's still not Beca.

He doesn't roll his eyes at every single stupid thing that she says, instead he laughs and shakes his head a bit. He isn't difficult to be around with on days when he just feels down, he just needs to be held for an hour or two and then he's fine. He's gets up before her in the morning so she doesn't have a hard time getting him out of bed. He doesn't push people away whenever he does a mistake and he isn't scared for a risk. He tells her he loves her and when she doesn't answer him back, a smile is enough for him.

He's everything Beca isn't.

Chloe watches him. She could spend hours watching him, and admiring him from a far—where she couldn't hurt or ruin him. And although the redhead is a beacon of confidence and positivity, _He's too good for me,_ she would think.

It was his third attempt to bring her something that'll make her smile. And this time he's sure he'll be successful. He ran a hand through his wet hair, walking to where Chloe was in three feet of ocean water, holding his underwater camera and a live blue starfish.

Chloe smiled.

"Babe, if you are a sea creature you would definitely be a sea star…'cause you're the only star I sea." He called wiggling his eyebrows.

Chloe snorted at how corny that was, running her index finger through the tip of her nose, a mannerism that her boyfriend definitely points out every single time she does it, and finds it really adorable.

"There it is! That laugh and the nose thing that you do. I missed that. You've been frowning ever since we got here." He said walking closer and closer until they are only a foot apart.

"Do you know? Fun fact about starfishes…" She trailed off, waiting for his nod and getting the starfish from his hands. "They do not have blood and a brain. So…"

"Yikes, I didn't mean it like that. I knew that, but…I'm…" He rambled.

Chloe laughed at how nervous he was being, throwing the starfish far away and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi."

"Hi. You lookin' super gorgeous today baby, have I mentioned that already? Your bikini is doing wonderful things to my vision." He kissed the tip of her nose.

Chloe wishes she could just love him with all the she got. She wishes she could just give her whole heart to the guy, knowing how secure she feels with him and how he's gonna protect it. _He makes her happy._ So happy. So the redhead still doesn't know why she just can't say it. She just can't love him like how he loves her.

"So I take it you're upset about what happened last night?"

"Huh?"

"You know, you talked to Beca, right? And you're mad she didn't tell you about her relationship with Stel…I mean—Stacie. That's why you're upset…right?"

"Y-Yeah. W-We talked…and," Chloe doesn't have the nerve to look at him now, "and it's okay now. I promise."

"Good." He grins. "Because I'm planning on enjoying this weekend with my sexy girlfriend before we get back to our respective jobs and save lives. Can we do that?"

"O-Of course." The redhead answered.

"Love you."

 ** _xCBx_**

"It's impossible to glue back something that melts in the ocean. We might lose them forever you know." Her Aussie friend said, taking the spot next to her on the ledge of the balcony overlooking the ocean. "And I can't help you when that happens."

And then one by one, the Bellas (aside from Aubrey of course) took their places beside the brunette as well, with Stacie situating herself on the brunette's other side.

"What are you talking about? I'm appreciating the beauty of the ocean." She replied nonchalantly.

"It's okay, short-shank. We know, Legs told us. And besides, it's not that hard to tell. You're practically drooling over them right now."

"What the fuck—Stace?!"

But Stacie just shrugged before she returned her face to same focused expression that she had seconds ago.

"What are you thinking of now?"

"A ship name…for them. Although I'm on team Bhloe, all the way shortie. It's just that we need something to call them. Chleg doesn't sound appropriate…wait I got it. Grhoe! No offense Becs."

But everything about that name is offensive to Beca.

"Right so okay, let's have recall now, shall we?" Amy announced taking out her phone to reveal what seems like list written on her phone's notes. "Legs here has fifty bucks on Bhloe, I have thirty five. Cynthia Rose and wife has fifty on…Grhoe. Legacy is on team Bhloe as well. Aubrey, Jessica, and Lily are on Team Ghroe and the rest on Bhloe. Did I get it right?"

"Are those bets?!" The brunette protested.

"Yeah pay attention, shortstack. And step up your game I have thirty five on you, and Legs has fifty. And it's not 'cause I have low confidence on you, it's just that…it's all I have in my pocket. The future of my kids lies within your hands now." Amy patted Beca's cheek.

The brunette sighed. Not having the power to deal with this, she just bowed her head and huffed while everyone except Stacie left. The taller brunette ran her hands over her friend's back, hoping it would ease her. She knows what happened last night and even she was convinced that Beca is doomed. But she still needed to try.

Beca looked up, but her chin stayed on her arms, returning her gaze over the couple kissing on the beach. "Look at them."

Stacie nodded.

"Maybe I should just let her go, Stace. She looks…I don't know. I honestly have no fucking idea what's going on her mind right now. Look at them." She said again. "Maybe I'm just reading the signs wrong. Maybe she's over me. Maybe everything that happened last night…how she was kissing me back, her hand running through my hair and shit. When I told her I love her she didn't say anything. But…her kisses—they just…I don't know. They're something, dude. I felt it."

"You gotta take it easy on Red, Becs. I mean…" She trailed off, not wanting her friend to get the wrong idea. "I mean, with what happened…you know between the two of you. That shit's gotta stick man. I'd be damned if that happened to me."

"I know, but I just…I want her _so bad_."

The taller brunette can feel the amount of desperation and frustration in the brunette's voice. It's almost too painful for her to hear, especially coming from a person like Beca.

"I want to make it up to her, and be there for her. I'm ready to be all those things she wanted me to be right now, but it's just…fucked up."

"It's gonna be okay." _Empty words._ She knows how empty they are, and even she doesn't know what's gonna happen. But she's all out of words.

Beca knows that if she hadn't walked out on Chloe that day, they could be the one canoodling on the beach at this very hour. Chloe has done so many things for her, and she's been the one still on her side on every one of two occasions—when the whole world isn't or when she's pushed everyone away. And how does she repay her? A door right at her fucking face when she tried to grab her on the way out.

"I don't wanna spend another minute without her, Stace…" Beca mumbled over the skin of her arm. " _I need her._ I want to be the only one who kisses her like…like how he's kissing her right now. I want to be the only who makes her feel better when she's sad. And I know, I know…I know I fucking screwed up my chance but…this just hurts."

"Have you told her all that already?"

By the look on Beca's face, Stacie could already tell the answer. This is the problem with Beca. She doesn't talk, and when she does it's all caught on bad timing.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Stacie said, "Well, just tell her already dude! You fucking chicken! You just expect her to float back into your arms, just like that? Who the fuck do you think you are? Christiano Ronaldo? Just tell her." She laughed.

"Okay, one I don't know who the fuck that is. And two, how? Channing Tatum doppelganger is always with her."

"Don't worry about that. Worry about what you're gonna say to Chloe. And that my friend, is the truth and nothing but the truth. It's time you get real honest with her. She deserves it."

Beca can only nod while Stacie dragged her to the pantry to wait for Chloe while Team Bhloe thinks of a way to 'distract the opponent'. She didn't expect it to be sooner than this. So she paced around the small room, maximizing all the space that she got all while her fingers are in between her teeth. No matter how she thinks about it, voicing out her true feelings really terrifies the brunette. _So fuck it, let's just do it._

It's been minutes…and then the minutes turned into almost an hour. But Beca's heart still couldn't have sped any faster.

Then door swung open…slowly revealing a very confused Chloe.

"Beca?" And Beca's heart could've fallen at that sound. "What are you doing here? I was tasked to go fix the uh…pickle jar?" Her expression read 'why the fuck did I even'.

"Well, uh…it's…it's right there." She doesn't know how she's gonna get shit down for real and even stepped aside to allow room for Chloe. _But no. No._ "I actually need to talk to you about something." She rambles, and Chloe in her wet bikini is not helping. "About last night…"

"You don't have to…I get it."

"What?"

"I get it, you're just…feeling too much. And me too. I don't know what came over me. I don't know what's going through our minds. I don't know how far we would've gone if it wasn't…I don't know. It was- I'm sorry." The redhead apologized like it was something she didn't want.

"So it was nothing?"

"Why? _Do you want it to be something?_ " Chloe looked up from where her eyes were fixated on the ground the whole time she was talking. "I'm sorry—I shouldn't have asked that—Oh my god. It's not…I don't know. It wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did." With confidence washing over her, the brunette stepped closer to Chloe, closer…and closer…and closer until she can plant both of her hands on the shelf just where Chloe's head was resting. _She was right._ Chloe wanted her…still wants her. She can tell. She can tell by how she was being nervous whenever they are alone like this, the way she would glance down over her lips while she talked, and the way she would tremble whenever Beca touched her, kissed her. "And last night, I also told you I love you…"

"Beca…"

"No let me talk. I love you. I love you, Chloe. Fuck, I really really do. And I'm so fucking jealous." She grabbed the redhead's hip pulling their bodies closer than ever. "And I may be doing my monologue in a small pantry, but I really, really love you. I want all those things with you. I want to hold you and call you mine. I want you to kiss me before and after I go to work. I want to do mushy shit with you like healthy grocery shopping or get you ice cream in the middle of the night and all of that. I just really, really wanna be with you…"

It cannot be done. It's impossible—how she can be so close to Chloe Beale like this, their lips only millimeters apart, their foreheads touching and not kiss her. She can try this a million more times. She can get slapped on the moments after or in between. But she still would've done it.

It's so sinful, how she was running her hands over Chloe's bare skin like she was still hers. But then again half of that is true. Somebody may own Chloe's body now, but not her heart. No. It still belonged to the one, the only Beca Mitchell. And it's only a matter of time before all Chloe is hers again soon. She just can tell.

"Chloe, I want you." She said on a voice louder than it should be. "Now…"

The redhead turned them around, a single moan leaving her lips as a response. She tugged on the brunette until her back hit the four feet wide counter. Beca lifted her up and with the help of a jump for boost, the redhead settled herself over the tiny counter. Beca removed her shirt before joining the redhead on the wooden furniture, placing herself over her.

"It's too small for us…" The redhead chuckled earning a smile from the brunette as an automatic response whenever she would hear Chloe's laugh.

"We'll make it work. We have to be quiet though…and quick."

"I seriously do not wanna destroy Stacie's parents' pantry."

"What, do you wanna go on the floor?"

And just like that, the redhead's face lit up.

 ** _xCBx_**

After the two rejoined the group in the balcony, they were greeted by a suspicious look from one Aubrey Posen. She's been living with the redhead for so long she just knows what her after sex look is. And not always but most times, she is correct. _Chloe senses._

They were in the middle of their discussion about their days as the ICCA's champions and it looks like it's selling out. After Stacie and Beca exchanged a look, that is not too subtle for the General's eyes to not to see, the redhead cleared her throat, saying something about swimming and enjoying the sun to distracts Aubrey. And everyone was all for it.

The two shared very illegal touches while they were on the water, glancing back on the beach to check if the boyfriend is still occupied with volleyball with Jesse. And as the day went on just like that, they couldn't help but think about the complication right ahead of them, well Beca thinks about it at least.

They were in a game of truth or dare with everyone while they all snuggled with each other on the balcony when the realization hit Beca. Yes, she's had Chloe— _for the day_. But she's still sitting across from her…far away from her. She's still in his arms, and she still lets him kiss her shoulders. And Beca—she doesn't know where to lay.

"Truth." Jesse said.

"Okay, I'll think of the question." Stacie's hand shot up from where she was seated in between Beca and Aubrey. "Let's ask something that will really piss Aubrey off because she won't remember this tomorrow morning." She said, pointing to a very drunk Aubrey leaning her head on Stacie's shoulder. "Have you…ever had…a very exciting, very detailed, and very graphic dream about…me?"

That earned a lot of cheers from CR and Emily while Aubrey's jaw hung open, before she went full on laughing at the question. "Go on, answer." She said.

Jesse laughed too. With a long shrug and nod he said, "Who hasn't?"

"Damn right!" Stacie exclaimed.

And then it was Beca's turn to spin the bottle. She wasn't as drunk as the people around her, and as she looked around, she can tell Greg is the only person who is as sober as her, probably keeping an eye on the girlfriend. She flipped the bottle and _surprise, surprise_ it landed on…Greg.

With a don't-worry-I-won't-tell-him-we-had-hot-sex-earlier look to Chloe, she took a sip of her beer before she asked him, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh come on! Nobody's picking dare." Emily exclaimed, obviously wasted.

Beca thought for a second, what question should be interesting… _oh._ "Who do you most want to sleep with, out of everyone here?" A huge smirk spread across her face. And the boy was ready to answer already when, "Except for Chloe…"

Greg's mouth shut close, laughing while his hand flew to his face. "Nobody…"

"Boo!" She wasn't drunk. But nobody knows that.

"I swear, I don't…I'm not—I don't wanna have sex with anyone but my _girlfriend_ …" He said hooking an arm around Chloe.

"You're a pussy. Jesse did it. And his wife is here. Just pick one, Greggy boy." The brunette spat, obviously irritated by the term and the interaction. "Or two." She added after another sarcastic wink sent to the boy. "Just pick."

After a little egging from the brunette, she finally got everyone chanting with her.

"Pick one!"

"Pick one!"

"Pick one!"

"Okay, guys." He said laughing. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just…" He shook his head and looked straight at Chloe, who's obviously finding it hard to stare back, "I really can't pick any other person than Chloe. She's weirdly amazing…in every aspect. She's the only person I'm attracted to in the group. It's called truth or dare, right? That's the truth."

 _Can this guy not make every line that comes out of his mouth sound like it's from an Adam Sandler movie?_

His lips were on hers before she could even say anything. But it was over as quickly as it escalated. _Thankfully._

"And with that said, I think it's my turn to spin…" He continued, picking the bottle and flipping so lightly that he was sure it lands on Chloe. "I think we're ready, babe. We are." He said, palming his short pockets and taking out a small black box.

And _no. Fuck no. It can't be, can it? No. Just no._

As soon as she saw the box, an image popped over the Beca's head of Chloe getting married on a church…she looked so beautiful, only she was sad. Greg took her hand by the altar and glanced cockily back to where she was supposed to be at the back of the church, tied up and gagged so she couldn't say or do anything.

The brunette feels like all the blood that her heart was pumping is rushing to her head. She would've turned red if it wasn't too dark, and it would've been shameful. She feels everything crashing down, and she was ready to protest and lose her shit right there if it meant she could stop all this.

Greg opened the black box and there laid a small key.

"Chloe Beale, will you officially move in with me?"

Beca sighed, relieved that it wasn't that. But it's only for a matter of time.

 ** _xCBx_**

 ** _The writing of this fic is soooo rushed like a chapter used to sit on my Doc Manager for a couple more days so i can still edit it out and put all your suggestions in but now it's just post it after it's done. Maybe it's because I'm lacking suggestions from you guys. Seriously hmu. Curse, hate me, tell my story is bullshit i don't care just let me know if im satisfying you guys. ;)_**


	6. Stealing Precious Moments

**_You might think it's fluff but it really isnt. :P_**

 ** _Chapter summary: it gets 10x more fucked up._**

 ** _xCBx_**

 _[Chloe 1:53am] :_ Hey

 _[Chloe 1:53am] :_ are you up?

Beca took a sigh slamming her phone back to where it originally sat beside the night light, not even caring if the girl beside her woke up, tugging on her blanket to cover her up to the head. _What does she want now? If this girl could stop playing with my heart, it would be nice._

She can't talk to Chloe, not when she said yes to Greg.

She stirred closer to Stacie, turning her back on her phone when it vibrated again. And of course, like the whipped person that she is, she opened the message. It's like an itch that she just can't _not_ scratch.

 _[Chloe 1:54am] :_ im in the pantry, becs.

 _What the fuck._ Then she emitted a sound that she couldn't exactly tell what. It was a combination of a sigh, a groan, and a squeal. She looked over to Stacie's sleeping form, she's as still as a rock.

Hitting her head with her fists, she slowly got up and tiptoed outside the bedroom. She walked pass Emily and Amy's room, where there was the sound of an argument and the television signaling they are still awake and debating about god knows what. When she got to the kitchen she made sure nobody's there, before slowly opening the door to the small pantry. _There was Chloe in her night gown sporting a very nervous and surprised look on her face._ She looked absolutely beautiful, stunning with her make up gone and her hair in a bun.

"Becs." The redhead greeted, smashing their bodies together. Her arms wrapped tightly around the brunette's small body, but Beca couldn't find the strength to hug her back. Her head was buried over the crook on Beca's neck, sending chills over the brunette every time she breathed. "I was so worried you weren't gonna show."

"I was thinking of not showing." Beca deadpanned, slowly removing the redhead's arms around her.

Clearly upset of the brunette's reaction, Chloe sighed. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"Well, how about when he asks you to move in with him, you say no? What the fuck, Chloe? I thought…"

"I know, I know. I just need more time with him."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, I just can't…I just can't break up with him like that. It's not fair."

"And why is it not fair? I think the fact that you stay with him even though you're not really _with him_ is not fair, Chloe. Come on, I've waited long enough." That last line sounded more desperate than furious. "You've made me jealous enough, okay? Don't you want us?"

"It's not just that…It's—I don't know. He still matters to me. He's so nice to me, Beca. And I just can't break his heart like that. It's not fair." Chloe said, nervously running her hands over to her hair.

"Well what does that mean for us? We can't just sneak around in the middle of the night like this every time? You can't just hide me in the pantry or whatever closet forever, Chloe. Can you please be sure about me?" Beca spat because she was indeed mad about this. And she couldn't hide it in her voice anymore.

"It's not gonna be forever." Chloe tried to reach Beca's hands, to which the brunette immediately swat away. "Look, it's not gonna be forever. J-Just give me more time. I will do it. We will be together, Becs….but just, not immediately. A little more time is what I'm asking." She hugged Beca again tighter this time so she can't just get away with this. "Please…please?" She plead, placing feather kisses over the brunette's neck.

Beca, not being able to resist this, the redhead being her absolute weakness, slowly lifted her arms around her. _She can do it_. She can still wait for a couple more…days? Weeks? But for how long, she doesn't know. "Okay." She said, although she knows this is all going to hell, and the uncertainty is killing her. _They are just moving in together. What was she thinking?_ It's going to take her a _very_ long time.

She swallowed, not knowing what she was getting herself into. But this is Chloe. This is Chloe Beale. And there's nothing much more important than her right now, not even herself. If this is the universe's revenge for what she's done with her, then so be it.

"Thank you."

She then slowly untangles their bodies but Chloe's grip was tight around her still. "Where are you going?"

"Uh…sleep?"

"Nooo! A few more minutes!" The redhead whined and requested in a familiar voice she's sure nobody can resist.

 _Fuck. I'm screwed._

 ** _xCBx_**

It was stuck on Beca's head. It is all she could think about as she pushed her car to the limit, racing her way home. It was complicated as shit and there was nothing she could do about it. She can already see herself stumbling blind in the dark, and so she briefs herself, reminds herself every time of what was waiting at the end of this journey. _Chloe._

Chloe is what the other end holds—the right to say she was hers and hers alone.

She knows she's being selfish. It is selfish. She is so selfish. But her love for Chloe, it consumes her. It consumes her whole being. And nothing matters. She's not gonna let her go, not this time.

She just hopes it's worth it.

She arrived home earlier than usual. Her body searched for the bed immediately, not even caring to pull her bag out of her car. _Her mind is still a battlefield._ She can worry about it tomorrow, and the next day and the day after that. She has lots of time to worry about it, but for now, she sleeps. For now, she rests.

 ** _xCBx_**

The sound of her phone ringing woke her up.

"What the fuck…" She groaned, just before her phone went silent again. But to her dismay, it started ringing again. This time, she picked up.

 _"Hey."_ She may be groggy as hell, and her eyelids are still closed, her consciousness not fully awake but she can recognize that voice anytime, anywhere, at all costs. With that she bolted up from her bed, wiping the slight drool that she has on her chin.

"Hey, uh Chloe? Hey, what time is it?" She asked.

 _"I totally woke you up, didn't I? I'm sorry…"_

"No! No, it's fine. Pfft, I was awake. It's…" She trailed off, pulling her phone away from her ear as fast as lightning so that she could look at the time. "It's two in the afternoon…" She said laughing. "It's totally fine. Uh what's up?"

 _"Well, I'm getting off work early today. I'm just closing the clinic. And I figured you're not gonna be working until about 10 since it's Wednesday. I was wondering if you want to hang out. You know, like old times. Ice cream on the beach and then we can head back to my place to watch YouTube videos of gay penguins."_

Beca laughed at how Chloe was being Chloe again. _Gay penguins._ Her heart raced as she got up from the bed and started making her way to the shower already. She missed doing this with her best friend. It was their old routine and she missed it, so damn much.

"You still know my schedule?"

 _"Of course, I still know you schedule."_

"Yeah, okay. I'll just shower and then I'll come pick you up in twenty minutes? That sound good?"

 _"It sounds perfect."_

"Okay see you, Chlo. Love you." She hung up immediately, not even waiting for the redhead's response.

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

She hummed in the shower.

 ** _xCBx_**

Beca pulled over in the parking lot of Chloe's clinic building, unable to hide the huge smile that she already has on her face while she stole another look on the rear mirror. She picked up the daisies that she has for Chloe on the passenger side, and made her way inside.

She was greeted my Mia, Chloe's nurse and receptionist, who she knows all too well and is surprised that she's even here, saying Chloe's inside. And although the girl was smiling back at her, she couldn't hide the weird expression that she has on her face. Maybe she should've just left the flowers on the car and give it to Chloe there.

Beca knocked three times before she peeped the flowers first and then slowly, she stepped in Chloe's office.

"Ooh, the white ones my favorite!" Chloe greeted, taking the flowers from the brunette first before letting her completely in. "You may step in."

She settled them on the vase on her desk after she took out the wildered roses that looked like they're from Greg. Probably because it's so enormous to the point that it's…exaggerated. Well it's what it seems like for Beca anyways.

Beca walked inside Chloe's office. It's not that big, and it has walls painted in a soft shade of yellow, her diploma and a couple of pictures of the Bellas and some dogs hung on the walls. There was a small couch pushed against the wall on the right and a sliding door stood in the middle to divide the office and what seems like her working counter. There was a huge basket beside the couch where various stuffed toys and balls were waiting for dogs to play. It couldn't be _more Chloe-er._

But Beca couldn't deny that a lot has changed ever since she last went here. There was a huge picture on the wall that definitely stood out and it has an elegant black frame. It's a picture of Greg, Chloe and a huge black dog. They were all laughing, snuggled together on the floor, and they were holding a card that read _'The Huxley Family'._ And Chloe's smile was so genuine and vibrant.

The brunette was so lost in it that she hadn't noticed Chloe's arms resting above her shoulders.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey." She tried to return the redhead's smile and placed her hands over to wrap her waist.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah..."

Chloe held her hand on their way out. She handed the receptionist the keys and thanked her before they made their way to Beca's car. With one last kiss on the brunette's cheek, they were ready to go.

 ** _xCBx_**

LA weather was nice to them, it wasn't too cold and it wasn't too hot either. It was all good except for their hair on their faces, but yeah it was pretty tolerable. Beca had bought Chloe her favorite ice cream cone and they were just sitting on a bench in silence.

And although Beca wants to be around Chloe right now, and as much as possible, she couldn't hide the worry that washed over her when she saw the picture.

"How is work?" Chloe was the one to break the silence.

"It's fine. I'm recording with Legacy for I don't know, two more months until we finally get to finish the album. And between that and DJing on clubs, work is okay. S'fine. I'm living the dream…almost." She said looking over to Chloe.

"Yeah, I heard you're a hotshot now." The redhead teased, nudging the girl with her shoulders.

"Please, I'm not. I still fall in line whenever I'm buying Taco Bell." The brunette answered. "But yeah, whatever. It's nice to get noticed from time to time. But how about you, sexy doctor?"

"Work is boring. My life is boring." Beca was more than surprised to hear this from Chloe. She's not sure if she was kidding or being sarcastic. "I don't know…"

"What are you talking about? You have a killer job, you're a healthy eater, and you jog every morning at 7 'round the block of your apartment for 45 minutes, and you party at least once a week, on Fridays to be exact but only around West Hollywood 'cause you think all the other clubs outside that area is too much for you. Your life is great!" The brunette cringed. Chloe probably thinks that she is a creepy stalker now. _Fucking great._

"So it is true. You follow me around…" Chloe smirked.

"N-No! I…no…I just see you around. LA is not that big, and-and our apartments are not too far apart." She stuttered trying to find the right excuse. "I…Okay, I just wanna know if you're okay...everyday."

"It's okay, Beca." She placed a comforting hand over the brunette's thigh, squeezing it a bit to reassure her that she wasn't creeped out, not even by a bit. It's actually super romantic, Beca making sure she's always okay even if she wasn't with her.

"Anyway, isn't that what you wanted? Like I couldn't count how many times you'd ask me to do all that shit, like eat healthy and jog every morning." The brunette continued.

"Yeah, well…I don't know. I miss just being lazy some times. Greg, he's so organized and everything has to be planned. And you know how I'm organized too, but I don't know, I guess the feeling is not the same when he's the one organizing me. I'm just used to be the one who's organizing people…" She paused, licking her ice cream before she continued. "Am I making any sense?" She laughed, covering her hand with her face.

"You are. I get it. Like you're the one in charged when it was me, right? And you definitely baby me every time, like when I have to get out of bed and cleaning and stuff. You were the boss." She teased, earning a light slap on her thigh and another exhilarating laugh from Chloe.

"Stop!" But it only spurred Beca on, doing her best Chloe impression.

Chloe was nonstop laughing and for a moment there, Beca's world became silent. All the background noise, like the wind or bike bells, it went mute. It was just the sound of Chloe's laugh. And as the world around them dies, Beca stopped with it, admiring the perfection that was Chloe Beale. She focused on the way the redhead tries to catch her breath, the high pitch tone that she releases whenever doing so, the small droplet of tear forming on the corner of her eye… _what the fuck is this 'love thing' doing to me?_

"Beca!" She shook her head after zoning out like that. "You like an octopus." Chloe chuckled.

"An octopus? Why?"

"Nothing, you're expression—it looks like an octopus was staring right at me." The redhead giggled again.

"Well, okay then. I'm an octopus." Beca said in all seriousness, licking her ice cream cone. Then she glanced back at Chloe who has a face like she's trying so hard not to laugh. "They're super cool by the way, the camouflage and shit, so…"

"Yeah…" Chloe nodded appreciating the fact that Beca went with the weirdness, "camouflage and shit."

After spending at least twenty minutes more on the beach, the two decided to head back to Chloe's apartment to catch on their on-hold Supergirl business. Chloe had admitted that ever since their time apart, she had not been able to follow with the episodes and is now glad that she's doing it with Beca. They had been rooting for Lena Luthor ever since season two and the redhead was upset that they're still 'not canon'.

Beca remembers teasing Chloe about speaking alien language whenever she would say stuff like that but eventually it grew on her and even she was saying stuff like _'I ship them so much I wanna die.'_

They were snuggled up on the couch, with Chloe laying her head on Beca's shoulder and the brunette taking joy with her hands lazily playing with the redhead's hair. Chloe would look up to her from time to time to say ' _Becs, you're missing the show.'_ And she would reply with a shrug, _'I've already finished the season, I'm just replaying for you, dork.'_

It was already getting dark when Beca noticed that Chloe had fallen asleep. And as she lay there, she couldn't feel anything but her love for the woman wrapped around her body. She closes her eyes, pressing her lips on the girl's forehead, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. And slowly, she drifted to sleep with her.

 ** _xCBx_**

Beca woke up, this time to sound of kisses from Chloe. She can feel the heat coming from the redhead's lips on her neck to her jaw and finally to her own. She fought the smile forming, wanting Chloe's lips on hers for as long as she can manage. But the sound of Chloe's giggle in between kisses made it impossible.

"Wake up, love."

Beca laughed, wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck to pull her down, her lips already missing hers. "Am I dreaming?" She managed after the lingering kiss that she just gave the redhead. "You just called me love…and you only use that on people that you love. So you love me."

"Of course, I love you." The redhead giggled.

And with that, Beca's eyes shot open. "What?"

"I hadn't stopped. I still love you, why are you so surprised? I love you, Beca Mitchell."

Beca can only smile at that, replying an "I love you too" back to Chloe while smothering her face with kisses. _What a way to wake up._

"And you need to get your ass up soon, because you're going to work."

"Oh you just love bossing me around, don't you? What time is it?"

"8pm, so come on." Chloe said, standing up and holding out her hand for Beca to grab.

"It's still so early. I don't work till 10 remember? Come back to bed!"

"That's not a bed. And I have to go."

"Why?" The brunette whined before she took Chloe's hand. And Chloe, unprepared for the tug, fell back to the couch, her body collapsing on top of the brunette. "Don't you wanna eat dinner? I can cook mac 'n cheese now, remember? You taught me. We can have it for dinner. And maybe pancakes for…breakfast."

"Tempting…but I really, really have to go. And…I kinda have…I kinda have a different dinner plan." Chloe noticed the sudden change in the brunette's mood and tried to soothe her arm in an attempt to calm her down. "I'm sorry. It just came up. I was just missing the whole day. And he's gonna be suspicious."

"Right" was the only response the brunette could muster.

"Beca."

"What?"

"Nothing. Drive me?"

"Okay."

Beca removed Chloe on her and got up, leaving the redhead sighing on the couch. She got her keys and jacket before they made their way out. Nobody talked until Beca started the car.

"Drive me to the clinic." Chloe requested while putting her seatbelt on. She looked outside, not wanting to push the brunette further.

Beca nodded.

Their car ride was even more silent. Chloe wonders if Beca had not turned the radio on just to make her uncomfortable.

They arrived on the building shortly after.

"Is he picking you up?" Beca asked after she turned the car off, her eyes fixated on the front.

"Yeah, thanks for driving me."

"Where's your car?"

"It's at home. He drops me off and picks me up every day." She responded. And nothing, nothing could be more uncomfortable than this.

"Right, did you suddenly lose your driver's license or something?" She turned her head to Chloe. And suddenly the redhead felt scared under the brunette's stare, as if the look Beca was giving her can kill.

"No, Beca. It's just the way he is…" And she heard a sarcastic laugh from the brunette but decided to ignore it. "Anyway, I'm getting off now. Thank you for today and for driving me. I had wonderful time." Chloe waited for something, anything. But nothing came out from Beca, she just sat there her head sitting on her hand for support while her elbows leaned on the window. "Bye."

Chloe got out, closing the door behind her. She stood there and watched Beca drive off without anything.

But little did she know the brunette stopped the car just far enough so Chloe couldn't see her. Her black car camouflaged in the dark provided by the shade of a tree. She got out and leaned her body over the cold metal. It was cold for a July night and Chloe was wearing a white shirt that has a fabric that's too thin. She looked at the time, pacing around as she watched the redhead wait for the car picking her up. _Damn it. Where the fuck is that man?_

Just five minutes gone and Chloe had her arms clutching each other already and Beca was panicking. She knows Chloe couldn't get in. She handed the keys to the receptionist. _Damn it. Damn it._ "Fuck shit." She cursed, kicking a tire before sending herself in. She kicked the gas pedal as hard as she can and her car swerved to Chloe's direction.

She got nearer and nearer and she can already see Chloe biting her lip. She stopped her car and got out, handing the redhead her jacket.

"Beca, it's fine."

"No, it's not. Take it. Please." The brunette pleaded, making her way over to the redhead and placing her leather jacket around her without her permission. "Why on earth would you wear a shirt that thin?"

"Beca, he's gonna notice." The redhead tried again, removing the jacket.

"I don't fucking care. Just wear it. Tell him you bought it today. You're gonna get sick." Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe, and she shivered when she felt her cold lips on her neck. "I'm sorry." The brunette's hand continued running up and down Chloe's arm as she kissed the girl's forehead. "Your lips are cold, Chlo."

"Warm them up." Chloe requested like a kid asking for candy and lifted her head up. Her lips puckered and Beca gladly took her chin in between her thumb and her index finger before landing her lips on hers. She feels like she's stealing precious, precious moments from a person that hasn't broken Chloe Beale's heart, a person like Greg Huxley. _A few more moments like this._ She is a selfish bastard like that.

Beca pulled away before she could get lost in it again, before he could arrive and things start to get ugly.

"I love you." She muttered while caressing the redhead's cheeks. Slowly, she stepped away and got in her car. "Call him."

She returned to where she was concealing herself in the dark to watch Chloe. Chloe is right _. She is indeed an octopus._ And she was glad she is. It comes with perks. She was suddenly back to where she was a month ago, loving the redhead from a far.

Not long after, Greg arrived. She watched as he got off the car, and walked to where her girl is. She watched him wrap his arms around her like what she was doing minutes only before he arrived. She watched him open the door for her, and like their routine, Chloe kissed his cheek.

She was almost sure she's not gonna be able to sleep tonight. She's gonna think if them. She's gonna think of his lips on hers. She's gonna think of his arms draped around her while they sleep peacefully. And she'll bet he has the nerve to try and make love to her tonight and she's gonna wonder if Chloe's gonna let him. She's gonna think and think and think.

If it weren't for the sting in her eyes, Beca hadn't known she was crying. She used her sleeve to wipe the tears in her eyes. This agreement is torture, but there's nothing that she could do. Nothing at all.

 _ **xCBx**_

 _ **i love u awesome nerds, and all I can request right now is be patient with the story. Like always xxx leave a review**_

 _ **and also im already calling it, next chapter is Chloe's POV, i can already sense the hate that yall are having on Chloe from the doc manager, I SEE YALL**_

 ** _Im in the middle of my experimental psychology class btw. Hit me up. Im bored._**


	7. Ask My Girl to Dance

**_ayooooo im back. I apologize already_**

 ** _xCBx_**

"I love you…" It was muttered in a low voice followed by short breaths that made Chloe Beale's stomach churn. It made nothing but make the redhead run her palms through the soft skin of the woman on top of her, tracing patterns everywhere. And nothing mattered, not the brunette's weight as they both desperately catch their breaths from the intensity of that last orgasm, not their sweaty bodies messily pressed together because let's face it, she thinks…no she believes that Beca Mitchell is fucking breathtaking, even when she's a panting mess like this.

"I love you, Chlo…" She repeated before she kissed the redhead's temple and let her body collapse on the spot next to her. "You don't have to say anything." Beca ran her fingers on Chloe's face to brush away the small hairs damped with sweat away from the girl's face.

Beca makes her feel things nobody ever can. They've only been doing this for two months. Two months of sneaking around, two months of hiding…But in those two months, the brunette never made her feel like…a bad person, never even brought up their situation. She understood. And although they only see each other personally at least once a week, Chloe's heart ached at every good bye, every unfinished make out session, just 'cause she had to go. Most of the time, Beca is just quiet about it which feared her the most. She had no idea what was going through the brunette's mind.

Somehow at some point, Chloe realized Beca knew better not to ask. And she couldn't appreciate the brunette more for not rushing her into it. She waited, like what she promised.

If she would rate their situation based on how fucked up it is from 1-10, Chloe was almost certain she would say a solid 20. In those two months that they've been sneaking around, her love for Beca only intensified. And it scared her. It scared her because as loved as Beca makes her feel, there's one thing that truly scares her, and that is to get her heart shattered into a million pieces _again_ by the same person that makes it whole.

Chloe can only clench her jaw, fighting back the tears in her eyes. This is entirely new to her. She wasn't perfect and she knew she also wasn't a bad person. But this…this is something. It's not a very Chloe Beale-like thing to do. She was being… _selfish._ And she had no idea it would last this long.

Something about the security of having both of them in her life. And someday she knew she had to choose.

 _She'd pick Beca in a fucking heartbeat._ That's the case only if they lived in another dimension, one where she didn't break her heart. But this is the real world, a world where a loving, caring person like Greg existed, and he was in her life.

Beca planted another soft kiss on her cheek, "What are you thinking about?"

"You." She replied. "This. Everything."

"Oh yeah?" Beca asked hooking her arms around her waist, drawing their naked bodies closer together so they lay face to face.

"Yeah." The redhead could only do nothing but look at her. "You're so beautiful." She said, her pile of unsure feelings stabbing her chest again. She just…doesn't know what to do. For the first time in her life, she doesn't know what to do. All she knows is right at the moment, she is happy. But the tears continued falling. She never thought this was possible. It physically pains her to look straight at the brunette now, yet she couldn't stop. She wasn't being fair to her…to both of them. And it was the worst feeling in the world.

A single laugh was emitted by the brunette, still awkward at taking compliments like that. She looked at the alarm on the bedside table and it read 3:18am. That means they only have two hours until Greg gets back from Florida. He was gone for the weekend and the two knew better to take advantage of it. They spent the past two days doing their normal routine, being lazy on Beca's couch all day catching up on television shows.

She then returned her attention to Chloe, sporting another confused look on her face as to why she was crying. "I know I look really dope but there's no need to cry about it, Beale." She joked, burying her face into the redhead's chest. "God, I don't wanna let you go." She pleaded inhaling the redhead's smell.

"I don't wanna go." The redhead sobbed. "But…"

And while that is true…

"But." Beca repeated. "I don't wanna let you go, Chloe."

The redhead sniffed. If she doesn't start preparing now, it's gonna be too late. Greg is coming back in two hours and she needs time to prepare. They had a solid weekend but it's time to get back to reality now, their normal lives. _But what is normal?_

With a heavy heart, Chloe removed Beca's arms around her and started fishing for her clothes scattered around the room to which the brunette responded with a very annoyed sigh. Hiking herself up and leaning her back on the headboard she said, "Can you at least stay until you're not crying anymore? Come on, Chlo. This is not fine with me."

"I'm not crying." Was the only response Chloe could say.

"Please. I'm not gonna let you go like this again. The last time I did, I didn't like the feeling." The brunette held her eyes open and Chloe gave her a look that made her familiar to the feeling of reassurance again. They always had this sort of connection. Even after everything, even back in college, Beca is the only one that can really calm Chloe down and the same goes for the redhead.

The said redhead wiped away her tears and tried her best to calm down while still standing up, "I'm gonna be fine, Bec." She said, but let herself collapse on Beca's opened arms still. "The dinner leftovers are in the fridge, you can heat them up later. And I've already folded and hung all your clean clothes from the basket to your closet. Today is Monday so please, _please_ Rebeca Mitchell take naps before your gig, and remember to always hydrate."

"Yes, Chlo. It's not like you remind me every thirty minutes." The brunette fake whined and continued what her arm was doing soothing the redhead's back. "Thank you for the pointers, love."

That was enough to send the redhead sobbing again. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay like this for as long as they can. But Greg is gonna be back soon. And it's gonna be harder to sneak around again since their official move in a month ago.

"I won't be able to check on you like that, remember? So you gotta be mindful and always take care of yourself while I'm not around…"

"You say that like this is the last time that it will be like this." The brunette answered, her fingers now tracing patterns on the redhead's arm. And as comforting as that was, Chloe still stiffened. _Because it's true._ It will be a long time for it to be like this again. "Chlo?"

"I don't know, Bec. He's coming home and…after this conference I don't think he will be having another one. And it's getting harder sneaking out from work like that. So…I don't know."

The silence after that was deafening. Chloe could feel the unevenness of the girl's breathing. Her face felt warm and wet against the brunette's neck. Her tears continued pouring while Beca soothed her arm. And they stayed like that for a while, before the redhead got up again and continued dressing up. Her heart was breaking inside of her. She can literally feel broken pieces of it scattered around her body, in her stomach, her face, in the way her limbs weaken. And Beca's quietness added on to the feeling.

Chloe positioned herself in front of the mirror. She could see the brunette from the corner. She wore a very upset look on her face while she stared outside the window. Glancing back quickly first, she ran a hand over her hair in an attempt to fix it. She continued shuffling around the room picking her stuff up and putting it into a bag, stealing glances over the brunette who is still on the bed just watching her.

"Am I not doing something?" The feel of the brunette's voice were sharp against Chloe's skin to the point that she shivered and it stopped her movements. "Tell me."

Chloe looked down, continued stuffing her clothes inside the bag. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's been two months." Beca spat almost immediately. And as soon as those words left her lips, she took back with, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that. I'm not rushing you, Chlo. It's just…I know I'm still not doing enough. I know. So what…what do you still want me to do for you to trust me?"

This is confusing. Their whole situation is confusing, but Beca agreed with this. And the right to protest is not within her grasp. She doesn't have the right to demand at any point, the right to ask, even the right to be jealous. But she has to be okay with this. She doesn't have any choice. It's this or no Chloe at all. And this is better than nothing. At this point, anything is better than nothing.

"Bec, I…"

Beca stood up, slowly making her way to the redhead. She held both hands tightly, and squeezed her eyes shut. And Chloe doesn't know what to say. "I know, okay? I know I hurt you." She took a deep breath before opening her eyes. "And I know deep down, part of the reason why you still stay with him is because you're still scared. That's why I _need_ you to tell me what else I could do to make you feel secure. Tell me what I'm still missing Chlo."

"I don't know…" Chloe started walking to the bathroom to get the rest of her stuff in there. Picking up her shirt on the floor and throwing it above her head, Beca followed her.

"That's it? You don't know? You just don't know?" The brunette tried hard to not come across as impatient and she's still trying to understand the redhead's situation.

"We just had an amazing weekend, Bec. Please, let's not part like this. Let's not talk about this now." She went back inside the room.

Beca felt relief and contentment wash through her despite everything. She smiled at the thought of making Chloe happy. She made Chloe happy. So she ran back inside. Deciding not to push it, she placed her hand over the redhead's shoulder, turning her around while linking their fingers. "Okay, okay." She placed Chloe's arms above her shoulders and her arms wrapped around her waist. The redhead's eyes are still fixated on the floor, but she could tell she's fighting a smile back.

And indeed she was. It was frustrating how Beca can make her feel like that so quickly after that, and at the same time it was amazing.

"We don't have to talk about it now. What's important is I made you happy. _We're happy, okay_?" The brunette explained as she lifted the redhead's chin up so she could see her face. But Chloe's eyes still did not meet hers, trying her best to play hard to get.

And she clucked her tongue when Beca pressed a kiss over the tip of her nose. But her façade was fading, her walls are falling. It's becoming painful for her face to fight back a smile anymore, especially when the brunette is making silly faces in front of her. The self-proclaimed badass Beca Mitchell making faces for her to smile…damn. "Stop." She chuckled.

Beca traced the material of her shirt, hugging the redhead tighter around the waist as she kissed her shoulder. And she can feel Chloe hug her back. She can feel her ease up and relax into the hug. She knew she had to try harder for the redhead. "I love you." She mumbled against her shoulder.

Chloe sighed. This is the difference between being with Beca and being with Greg. She can always say it back to Beca whenever she has to. She's sure she loved the brunette back and when she comforts her like this, nothing mattered. "I love you too." But as much as she wants for things to stay like that, she has to go. She pressed their foreheads together, and pressed kisses on the girl's lips. "So much."

She pulled away and turned her attention back to her bag and this time Beca helped her find her things around the apartment.

Beca waited for Chloe to finish packing, and when she was done, Beca took her hand and they both started walking outside to where Chloe's car was parked. The redhead's heart was screaming _don't leave,_ and it wasn't long until her tears started pooling on her eyes again.

She settled her bag inside before she felt Beca's arms around her again, holding her like there was no tomorrow. She pressed their lips together again, preparing themselves for the uncertainty of when and how they are going to see each other again. See Beca is a part of her, their lips mold perfectly together, and their bodies fit like key and lock. But before it escalated into something that they can't control again, Chloe blindly opened the car door while their lips are still pressed together.

She was practically pushing the brunette back so she could come in. But even she doesn't have the power to push her all the way back. So she forced herself in. Beca only let her go when she has to close the door. And immediately missing her lips, Chloe rolled the window of her car down to reconnect their lips. They were both panting and still wanting more, but _no._ They have to stop.

To let Beca Mitchell go like that was an impossibility for Chloe. It was an impossibility that she has still yet to figure out, or just comply. But the decision is not yet done. She still has time, and very little of it. She knew she has to figure things out very, very soon. In fact, today. Today is the day. She's gonna tell him today. The decision is going to be made today.

 ** _xCBx_**

"Hey beautiful."

Chloe cracked one eyelid open, rubbing the other with her hands as huge amount of light flooded her vision. She tries to regain consciousness as her very blurry vision focused on the face in front of her. "Hey." She replied feebly.

"You slept on the couch waiting up for me?" Greg asked, running her palms over the smooth skin of his girlfriend's bare thighs. "You didn't have to, baby girl."

Chloe's voice is still of limited supply, hoarded at the pit of stomach because of all the crying that she made last night…not to mention the screaming. "No, I just fell asleep. What time did you get back?" She whispered, closing her eyes for a brief moment to flush down all the sleep at once before she registered what was happening. When she opened her eyes she realized Greg is in casual clothing already. Usually when he gets back from work he's wearing button down shirt and tie.

"A little after five. It's already 9 am babe. I didn't wake you up you look so cute with your mouth slightly parted and light snoring." He laughed.

"I wasn't!" The redhead whined.

"Yeah, you can tell me all you want. But I've heard it." The boy sent her a wink, his single dimple appearing a little too far from the corner of his mouth. "What did you do all weekend? I'm sorry I wasn't calling and texting that much. We were very busy and my dad kept on bugging me, I just couldn't find the time to sneak a short call. I missed you." His hands traveled slowly inside the material of Chloe's shorts from her thigh and it made her squirm awkwardly. "But I did think about you, though. All night…"Greg started positioning in between her legs and his hands pulled the string of her jogger shorts.

The redhead tensed up, swallowing the building anxiety on the corners inside her mouth. She tried to breathe to lessen her tensed motions and calm herself down. This isn't right.

"Did you think about me?" His breaths were burning hot against the skin of her neck. And she can only respond to heat for so long before she…

"I can't do this…"

The boy stopped the trail of kisses that he was leaving on the redhead's neck. He pulled back with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm not in the mood." And she's been saying that to him for the past two months, and he wasn't being suspicious at all. Sometimes, Chloe wonders if he's starting to get hints and clues from here and there but the boy never spoke a word. She wonders if he knows but he's just trying to catch her in the act, which isn't too bad. Okay, that thought was twisted and weird but she let it slide.

He ran his tongue around his mouth, trying to think of what to say to his girlfriend, carefully weighing out his options. After giving it seconds, he sat back smiling so lightly and shaking his head. "It's okay. I get it. Let's not push it. I can wait."

He got up, extending a hand to Chloe. "Come on, I have something for you."

Chloe wishes she could continue slamming her head lightly on the arm rest of the couch but Greg pulled her up. He was adamant in showing the redhead what happened to his trip, and Chloe was trying to focus on what he was saying as he showed her pictures while they have breakfast but her mind is just flying to what could Beca be possibly doing right now.

"Look at this," Greg said taking out his phone after putting down a cup of coffee. "Dad and I visited the small hospital that we donated just around the bay area and kids were fantastic, babe. This little girl was being adorable to me. I was the one who conducted her cleft lip surgery, right, and she was so clingy and cute. But when I told her I have a girlfriend already, her face literally fell and I showed her your picture and she told me you were very pretty and that her favorite Disney princess is Ariel so…"

He could continue on forever and she could care less about it. She tried paying attention, and it's not like his story was bad at all, it's just that her head kept on detaching from her body and flying to where Beca could possibly be at the moment.

Is she at home napping? Is she at the studio?

Is she driving safely? Did she eat breakfast before she left the house, because sometimes Beca can be very forgetful especially when it comes to eating on time.

It's only when he started calling her name repeatedly that her attention went back to him. "Babe? Did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I said Dad wants to have us for lunch today. Is it okay if you don't go to work for the day? I kind of just wanna spend time with you and the family. We'll take Milo with us, it's gonna be fun. Plus, the nephews and nieces miss you."

"Sure."

 ** _xCBx_**

As soon as the car started moving, Chloe felt immense amount of panic. She wanted to jump out of the moving car. Do not get her wrong, Greg's family is awesome. They're kind people. But he also comes from a family of doctors, literally everyone is in the medical field. They are civil when it comes to interacting with each other and Chloe is always mindful of what comes out of her mouth whenever Greg would take her home.

He has four siblings; two older sisters, one younger, and a younger brother. All of her sisters are married now it's just him and his younger brother Nathan, who is finishing up Neurosurgery at Standford. And as the gates to their Beverly Hills mansion open, Chloe kept on recalling who's who and from what field they are.

Gabe is his dad's name, who's also a heart surgeon like him. And his mom Barb is a dentist, who is an absolute sweetheart. She adores Chloe more than anyone in the family. She's a caring lady, but unfortunately when Greg was just finishing medschool, she was diagnosed with stage three cervical cancer. She's in remission now but throughout the years, her cancer just comes and goes. Imagine being rich like that and still not being able to escape illness.

Grace is the oldest she is an OB/GYN. She is married to Paul who is a urologist. They have two kids, Maggie and Wesley, she thinks. The second one is Betty, no wait, Betty was the younger one. The second is Victoria, who is in oncology but is also studying geriatrics right now. She has three girls with her general practitioner husband, Ben. The younger one Betty, who is a pediatric surgeon, has two boys, Ethan and Gavin. And then there was the ever perfect son, Greg who has her for a girlfriend, a humble vet.

They're all great. Chloe could just sit there and admire all of them having their medical discussions all day.

They were greeted by their family butler Isaac at the front door. Chloe's been here on several occasions already, but she still feels nervous whenever she would step inside their mansion. And although her family is also not unfortunate and have their fair share of businesses, they were not as rich as this. This family has enough money to make her disappear from the face of this earth.

She missed Beca so much right now.

Milo hopped outside the car as soon as Greg let him out and the clever dog went straight inside the house. He then opened the car door for her and of course, she kissed her cheek in response. He entwined their fingers as they made their way inside. Chloe tugged on her blue sundress nervously.

Greg must've noticed so he gave her hand a light squeeze. "Hey, don't be nervous. You've met them already, right? No reason to be nervous."

Chloe returned it with a small smile mouthing an 'okay' to him before kissing his cheek again.

They walked inside the massive mansion to the outside patio that overlooked the view of the hills and a huge outdoor pool. The kids and teens are already on the pool. The adults are gathered on the couch drinking wine, probably starting said medical discussions before the lunch could even start.

"Hey, you guys started without us!" Greg called, catching everyone's attention and Chloe could only shrink inside her mind.

"Greggy boy!" One of his sister's husbands, Ben or Paul, Chloe wasn't sure because they look alike, gave him a bro hug. "Hey, Dr. Beale."

Chloe saw the blush that crept up her face when he called her that. "Oh no. How many times do I have to convince you guys to call me Chloe?" She lets out a giggle.

"Relax. I'm just kidding. We're all doctors here."

"Not me, I'm not." Someone called from behind them, which Chloe guess was Nathan. "Not yet, at least."

"Nate!" Nearly everyone got up from their seats, and approached their youngest brother.

"Oh wow, now we're jealous. Why didn't you guys react that way when we got here?" Greg teased.

"That's because we see your annoying face all the time. But not Doc Beale's, we miss her. Not you." Grace stuck out a tongue to her brother and walked towards Chloe. "Hi, Chloe." She gave her a tight hug and said, "You look so pretty today."

Chloe muttered a 'Thank you' to the lady and held Greg's hand tighter. She tried staying behind his back while they engage in a conversation that only they can relate to. And Greg being the gentleman that he is, tries to get Chloe talking but she just wasn't in the mood for it.

"Hey, and that reminds me." Grace started. "Chloe, when are you going to transfer to HMG? I think it's only appropriate since we're already a family."

"I keep telling her." Greg smiled.

"Why don't you guys make it official already, huh? Wait, are those wedding bells I hear?" Their youngest sister added. And after that the comments and questions are popping left and right.

"Wait, Greg's settling down?!"

"Somone's gotta do it."

"Mr. Perfect found her Mrs. Perfect."

Greg held both of his hands up trying to calm his family down. "Guys, guys! We've just moved in together. Relax. It'll come soon. We're happy where we right now. Right babe?"

The redhead was caught by surprise when he landed his lips on her. Chloe almost lost her balance, but thanks to his arms around her waist holding her in place, she didn't slip. It could've been so embarrassing.

"Ugh, our brother is so in love."

Until finally, Greg pulled back. "Come on. Let's say hi to mom and dad."

The two find Gabe across the swimming pool area grilling the barbecue. He doesn't have his white gown that Chloe was so used to seeing him in that it looks totally weird when they meet outside of the hospital like this. He had his 'best dad in the world' apron on and he was busy humming to John Lennon.

"Dad."

"Doctor Beale." Gabe greeted. He knows just how much Chloe gets worked up whenever he would address her like that.

"Sir, my name is Chloe!"

"I finally have all of my children under one roof." He said. "Wes, stop picking on Gavin!"

"Hey dad, where's mom?"

"She's just finishing baking the cake inside, boy. She'll be out soon."

"Are you sure? We passed by the kitchen nobody was there."

"I'm sure she's okay."

And it wasn't long until they jump into a conversation that only the two of them could relate. Greg was trying his best but this is just how his family is. And Chloe appreciates every effort. But the tower of guilt building from the pit of her stomach is making her uncomfortable again. She was supposed to tell him today. Apparently after spending two days straight with Beca, she couldn't take it anymore. But things aren't working out today _. Maybe not today. Maybe tomorrow._

"Um…excuse me. I need to use the rest room." She whispered.

"You know where it is?"

Chloe nodded.

"Okay, don't take too long. We're gonna start lunch soon, okay?"

The anxious redhead made her way inside the mansion. She tries to find the nearest restroom round the house possible which was in the kitchen. On her way, she passes by a hall that has a wall stocked with pictures, loads and loads of pictures. Pictures of Greg's parents, his siblings in graduation caps, and loads of baby pictures. She stops abruptly on a photo she was sure was Greg's. She's seen this photo, in fact she's seen all the photos before. Greg was the one who showed her this wall. And this picture of him definitely stood up from all of his other photos.

There was nothing special in it, except for the fact that he was wearing a baseball uniform. He was flashing a toothy grin holding a bat and he just looked so happy.

"I was extremely proud of him that day." She heard a voice beside her that almost made her choke on her own saliva. _God that was so scary._ "His team lost that day—for the first time ever. And yet look at him. He failed for the first time and he handled it so well."

Chloe already knows this story, how Greg dragged his whole team to lose that day. But he told her it was one of the highlights of his childhood because after that day, he got to feel what it's like to lose and it only drive him more. "Yeah, he told me the story."

"My son is quite good at handling breakdowns. I wish I had that. When I told him about the cancer, he cried in front of me. Imagine a grown college man, like that." She paused for a laugh. "He just cried in my lap for a while. But after that, he looked up to me and said, 'Mom, we're gonna do this.'"

Chloe smiled at the older woman.

"Chloe, I know my son. And I do know when he is hurting, when he is just trying to be strong for everyone, especially for me. I know when he's hiding something. And I see that face that he has for years after I was diagnosed, the face that's hurting but trying to be strong, when you two walked in. Now I don't know what's going on with the two of you. And I know it's out of bounce. But please, take it easy on his heart." She took Chloe's hand and squeezed it tight. "Take it easy on him. He might look tough and positive but he's been through a lot. I believe he told you things about him and his dad. He's been under a lot of pressure for years, Chloe…and I fear that when I'm gone nobody would take care of him. And he tends to be hard on his self."

The redhead stayed silent. Greg has opened up about his family before but not like this. She always knew that under the strong muscles and the charming smile is a man struggling.

"That drive to finish top of his class in medical school didn't come from a healthy place." And now it makes sense. "He's a very kind person. And he opens his heart to people immediately. And for some reason, he sees something in you. And I do too. I see how happy you are making him. He's never been serious about anyone before." She gave her a smile. "He's never even brought a girl home before you. So we always kind of thought nobody is ever good enough for him. And then you show up and suddenly he's swept off his feet, talking nonstop about _this gorgeous vet._ That's why we were so happy when we met you."

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything, dear. _I'm not gonna last longer on this earth_. And my only request if it's not asking too much, is you be good to him, understand him, be there for him, and always make him feel loved, and I…just, I want to remind you how in love he is of you, the things that the two of you have shared. I've never seen him so happy. And right now, I know you two are going through something. Just…take it easy on his _heart._ It's more fragile than you thought."

Chloe felt attacked. Not by Greg's mom, no. She feels attacked by her own guilt. Is she really going to be selfish? _What the fuck is this? What the fuck is happening?_

After Barb left her with a polite hug, her hands quickly fished for her phone in her purse while walking around trying to find an empty room. Her fingers went to dial Beca's number, trying to find something, anything to hold on to.

The brunette answered on two rings.

 _"Hey."_

"Bec, hey. What are you doing?"

 _"Ohh,"_ She sounded exhausted, but happy nonetheless. _"I'm working with Legacy. We've been in the studio for hours, Chlo. But it's okay, how 'bout you?"_

"I'm just…" Chloe tried to steady her breathing, and not make her voice crack as hot tears fell from her eyes. "I just wanna hear your voice."

 _"You okay?"_

"Yeah, yeah."

 _"Well, I need to go now. I miss you. God, I miss you already Chlo. When am I going to see you again?"_

"I don't know, I'll uh…well get back to it. Don't keep Emily waiting." She said, chuckling lightly.

 _"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you."_

"Bye, Bec."

Chloe wanted to yell about how unfair it was. _It's so unfair. It's so fucking unfair._ She repeated in her head over and over again as silent sobs shook her body.

"Chloe?" She heard Greg call from outside of the bathroom.

"I'm coming."

 ** _xCBx_**

 ** _howre ur bechloe hearts everyone? still whole? :)_**


	8. He can make me golden

_**Ay guys! Short update to let u know i'm still alive and my mental illness and college have not eaten me alive, yet. Also, i wanna continue this story and i wanna give Bechloe a happy ending even tho i've pretty much fucked it up. I just want to finish this story. It hurts me just seeing it stuck. So yeah, have faith in this.**_

 _ **Warning for violence and abuse, sort of.**_

 _ **This has never been proofed. So yeah, mistakes.**_

 _ **xCBx**_

Chloe blinked. She stared at his sleeping form for a while, before turning around to read the alarm clock sitting on her side of the bed. _3:43am._ And then she squirmed again.

Five days after Beca came to her apartment to end things with them, Chloe was convinced she's gonna stop doing this. She should stop moping around and focus on the good thing in front of her, which is her boyfriend apparently. Greg is a good man. Also, a good looking man. And a surgeon. And he also has good hands, she won't deny that fact anymore. And he takes care of hearts, Chloe's included. And Chloe really really likes him. That is why she gives herself this pep talk every day to remind herself.

And she screwed her eyes shut, let out a loud sigh before she turned yanking the blankets over her head. She shouldn't feel this way. She _doesn't_ get the right to feel this way. She knew she was being selfish wanting both Beca and her boyfriend in her life. So when Beca showed up five days ago telling Chloe that she was _the one_ being selfish and that she should let Chloe move on because they both deserve better, she did nothing. She did nothing but nod, which was stupid and terrible, because she was the selfish one. But for some reason, her chest feels like it's going to explode.

And she should stop stalking the brunette's social media accounts too. But, again, for some reason, she could not stop. She just could not stop visiting Beca's twitter page and reading tweets although she already memorized its contents. And her last tweet was dated a week ago. Frustrated, she slammed her phone back to the nightstand.

"Chlo…" She felt strong arms wrap around her center. "What's the matter?" He said groggily.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." She snuggled into her pillow. Before she knew it, the light on Greg's side is being turned on. "Greg, it's three in the morning…" She scoffed. "Please."

"I wanna talk." He said firmly. Greg loves Chloe. He loves her a little too much if she's being honest. He is a very patient man, and chivalrous. But he also needs to find out why Chloe's been acting this way. He tugged the blanket away from where it is covering his girlfriend's face and leaned back on their headboard. "Come on."

Chloe blinked a few times, her eyes trying to adjust from the light coming from his side of the bed and then sat up. "Okay." She muttered.

Greg is like the male version of Chloe, all sunshine and rainbows. This was why Chloe thought it would work because she thought it's easier to be with someone like her. And as he reached out his hand to palm Chloe's cheek, she did nothing but to lean into it. Their situation is kind of fucked up. No, it is fucked up, in more ways than one. But she can no longer put the man in the dark like this. So if there's a time to speak, it is now.

"Greg…

"Wait—" He interrupted. "Before you say anything, I just want to say that, I don't know…whatever you're going through right now. I'm here for you, okay? So it's okay, just…just tell me."

The redhead swallowed, and removed his hand from her face to place on her own. "I have not been completely honest with you."

"Okay?"

"No, not okay. Listen to me." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _Here goes nothin'._ "When you went away last week to go to Florida with your dad, I was with Beca."

"Beca? Your best friend Beca?"

"Yes—No. I mean, yes I was with Beca. But Greg…Listen to me." Oh fuck, this is hard. It's hard enough to say that she's cheated on him with Beca. And it's harder trying to define what Beca is to her. What they had—have. "Beca's…she's, uh…we were together. We were together before you and I were. I mean, she…"

"Chloe. I'm so confused right now. What the hell are you saying?"

And she thinks she's crying. She can't really tell. But her face is wet and her throat is closing up. "We were in love!" She spat.

And then silence.

The man looked at her for a good ten seconds before finally letting out a heavy sigh. "But Beca—she's a…"

"I know."

"So you were together?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't matter…"

"I cheated on you, Greg!"

 _There it is._ That took a lot of courage. Chloe Beale is a cheater. She can admit that out loud now. It's going to be over.

Now after that confession, she expected different. Chloe expected her things to fly out the window. After all, this is not how she planned on doing this, if she ever did want to. She expected Greg to be furious and calling her 'slut' or 'whore' and all those nasty things. But he just tightens his grip on her hands, his eyes focused down. And even from this angle Chloe can see tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"I mean, how did it happen?" He said his eyes never meeting hers. "Please tell me, Chloe."

The redhead took a deep breath. "We were together before the two of us got together. I…" She didn't even know tears were threatening to fall from her eyes until they started to sting and get blurry. "I was in love with her. I loved her, too much…and, um, she wasn't ready then." She, too, is having a hard time defining what she and Beca have—had. Lots of mistakes happened and she watched them all happen without doing anything about it. And now it's exploded in their faces. "I wanted to move on. I wanted to do it for her, for myself. And I wanted to do it alone. But then you came along, and you were kind and sweet, and I thought, I thought I could love you. Greg." She reached for her boyfriend's face and cupped it between the palms of her hands. "I wanted to love you. I tried. I promise."

Chloe Beale is choking on her own guilt and shame. She shouldn't be the one uncontrollably crying. She shouldn't be the one hurting right now. Because she did imagine a future with Greg, once upon a time, when they were still starting out and she was stupid enough to believe she could forget Beca. She believed she could move on. She would imagine a two-story house, white picket fence, a Porsche Cayenne, two kids, before she falls asleep wrapped in the man's arms. And all that's gone now. She's convinced it's all for the best.

"I wanted to love you because you deserve it. You're a good man, Greg. Any girl would be lucky to have you." And Chloe thinks this is the most cliché that she can ever get. "One day, you are going to find a girl who's willing to do all that for you."

"No."

"Greg—"

"No, we're not breaking up. Try harder." Greg said, with a determined look on his face. "Try harder, Chloe. Come on. I know. I know you could do it. You're not leaving me."

The redhead opened her mouth in disbelief and she couldn't quite digest what she was hearing. She basically told him that she's a cheating whore and she used him to move on and this boy is still persistent for her. "I don't understand." She muttered.

"You were breaking up with me, and I rejected it. I don't want you to leave me."

"But—I…I don't wanna be with you anymore."

Chloe was examining his face clearly. The fact that they were sitting so close to each other helped. It's like his face did something un-Greg-y thing to do. It changed its expression so suddenly like that and it felt like he isn't the guy that she's been with for months. It's like a gear has been switched on.

"I can make you happy. Stay. Please, I can make you happy. You want me to be broody and be a DJ? I can do it. I can learn, Chlo. I can be whatever you need to be."

"Greg, this is…this is crazy." The redhead tried to get away from his grip and leave the bed, but it's too tight. "No, please let me go. I…don't."

"Babe, baby. Listen to me." Chloe could feel the bruise forming on her wrists. Her whole body was yanked forward when the man tugged her arm in for a hug. "What is it?" His voice sent a thousand chills down her spine, and not in a good way. "What is it that she has that I don't?"

And Chloe thinks this is a new side of Greg that she never knew existed. He was always so sweet and tender. But this, this is scary.

"Baby, I'm rich. We could buy a house if you're getting bored with this apartment. We could buy a mansion. You can even throw your car out and I can buy you a new one. Whatever you like, please."

Her body is tensed and suddenly she couldn't move. And she was panting onto him, her hand clutched the hairs on the back of his neck. "I-I don't want a new house, or a car. I want—I want Beca."

"She doesn't love you! She wasn't ready, right? You loved her and she did not love you back. It's too late now."

"That's not your call to make…" She sobbed. "Please, please, I'm getting hurt. Let me go. I can't breathe."

"No. Not until you tell me you won't leave."

And the redhead really is getting hurt. Her lungs needed the air and she feels like there's not enough bloodflow in her hands because of how strain her wrists are. So she did what she felt she needed to do in order for him to release her. "P-Please?" It's getting harder to speak too. "B-Babe, please? I-I'm…I'm not…leaving."

It's like getting air after drowning for ours. And it was silent. So silent. Unbelievably silent. It was just the sound of her breaths and sobs.

"I…" She opened her mouth to speak, wanting to say something. Her heart was pounding on her chest and she couldn't believe what just happened. And she was so scared she considered sleeping on the couch. "I'm going to sleep downstairs…"

"NO!" She jumped as his voice echoed around the room. She was looking at him, fear and heartbreak filling her eyes.

And it was like what happened just now registered unto him, looking at the purple mark on his girlfriend's wrists. Greg's features soften, like a lost puppy from an enraged bulldog all of a sudden. And he tried to take a breath. "Oh my god, Chloe, I'm…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The redhead let out a slightly relieved breath.

"I'm so sorry. I just, I don't know what came over me." He tried pulling her into a hug again, and when she stopped him, he didn't persist. "I'm sorry, baby. I just, I was angry. The cheating, and you trying to break up with me. You have to believe me, this isn't…I don't." He rambled. "Chloe, I'm sorry."

Chloe just looked at him, scared and clueless of what just happened and what she was going to do now.

"Can we go back to sleep now? It's settled, yeah? We're not breaking up. Nobody's leaving. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to…" He took the redhead's wrist to his lips and started peppering it with kisses. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Just don't say stuff like that anymore." He said, smiling so genuinely at Chloe that she thought is so scary that he could do that seconds after doing stuff like that.

The redhead plastered half a smile at him, and then turned the lights off as she lied so far to her side of the bed. She's scared for what's going to happen.

 ** _xCBx_**

The next day, she woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and found his side empty. He probably had his morning jog earlier than usual so she got up and made her way to the showers.

After ten minutes of showering and looking at her bruises she got out of the bathroom, got dressed and headed out to the kitchen and found him shirtless in the kitchen, humming softly with his earbuds and making pancakes. It was a sight any girl could dream of. Except not her, not after his outburst last night. And she still has to talk to him about their situation. She still wants to end things with him and be with Beca, but she decided she's going to wait until, well, he's cooled down.

He singing along to the lyrics of SoMo's song Show Off and belting out the last lines.

 _Pretty lady_ _  
_ _You're driving me insane_

Then he turned around, and saw Chloe. She thinks she should apologize for popping into his bubble like that. _We can do some things that you ain't never done before_ _. "_ Hi"

"Hi." The redhead tensed up when he started walking to her direction, but relaxed when his arms started snaking around her waist gently. He planted a kiss on top of her head and the redhead noticed the extravagant breakfast that he prepared for her.

"This is my apologies for last night. I'm really sorry, Chlo."

Chloe smiled, and thought maybe his anger just really got the best of him last night. And _maybe_ he's cooled down and she can have a mature conversation with him.

They ate their breakfast silently and then prepared for work separately.

Chloe was putting her stuff in her bag when she realized something was missing. Then she remembered she left her phone on her nightstand and never got the chance to go through it when she woke up earlier. She made her way to the bedroom and frowned when she didn't see it.

"Greg!" She called out, but no one answered. She called him again, making her way to the living room to find him preparing his stuff too. "Did you see my phone? I was sure I left it on the nightstand before we went to sleep."

"Um…" He narrowed his eyes. "Can you fix my tie for a second?"

Annoyed, Chloe motioned for him to come closer and started working on his tie. He was staring giddily at her, and the redhead could not hide her annoyance any further. She cannot play a game right now.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. You're cute when you're pissy. This cute little scar on your forehead is popping out." He stated, poking her forehead gently.

"Greg, I can't play this game right now. Have you or have you not seen my phone?"

"Relax. I have it."

Dropping her hands from his tie, Chloe huffed. "Where is it? I need it, Greg. Give it to me."

"Well I had it. But now it's gone."

"What do you mean it's gone?"

"I threw it on the ground when Beca called you this morning. And I just…" He explained, so calmly and so regularly that it was a big deal at all, playing with his tie. "I hated her face. I hated her face and the way you two were smiling on your caller ID, I just had…I HAD to destroy it Chlo."

"You what?!"

"I'll get you a new one." He kissed the redhead's forehead and carried his bag. "Come on, I'll drive you to work. We're gonna be late." He said before disappearing to the door.

Fuck.

 _ **xcbx**_

 ** _Greg can't have it all, okay? There's gotta be a flaw. And Chloe's in big trouble._**


	9. Hell is empty

**Hello my people! I'm on a short vacation and I want to take advantage of it. Also, I want to finish this story asap. So yeah, sorry in advance.**

 **Warning for violence and abuse.**

 **Also, don't like, don't read. No need to be rude. Lol :)**

 **xCBx**

"I did the right thing, right?" Her eyes rolled. "Stace." She called out to the busy brunette making out carelessly with a man who, in fact she just met, as they sat on the bar in the club that the shorter brunette owned. "Stacie!"

Getting hit on the forehead with the peanut that Beca threw her, Stacie groaned. "What?"

"I called you so you could help me with my problem, not so you could make out with Mr. Jeans Are Too Tight over here." The taller brunette shot her a glare and fished for the guy's phone in his back pocket to type, what Beca thinks, is her number before saying goodbye and asking him to call her soon. "Thank you." Beca spat.

Stacie gave the brunette an exasperated sigh. "What am I going to do with you, smalls?" She asked, to which the brunette raised an eyebrow with. "I mean, you leave her months ago because you chickened out, and then she got herself a boyfriend, who is nice by the way, and you wanted to win her back. So we did, we came up with a plan for that. But you didn't exactly win her back, you became her dirty mistress that she has to hide from her boyfriend and you actually went along with it. And now, you end things with her, for I don't know, the millionth fucking time, because you want to stay away because you deserve better and yet, you still find a reason to call her phone?"

The shorter brunette was dumbfounded. "It's not as fucked up as you made it sound." She blinked. She was feeling brave when she ended it. She was feeling brave for about a week and then suddenly yesterday came, and boom. Chloe suddenly transformed from the drink that she never want to taste ever again to the glass of water that she needs every day to survive.

"Of course it is. Bec, it's fucked up. It's a fucked up set up. I know you love her."

"I love her so much, Stace."

"So just make a damn decision!" Stacie said in a voice not loud enough to be considered a yell. But still, the smaller brunette jumped. "If you end things with her, just end it. Don't fucking call her." She examined the look on her friend's face and then felt guilty that she had to yell at Beca in a place that she owned but what she did not regret is the contents of her conversation. "Look, Bec. You're my friend. And maybe you've hurt her. But if she really wants you, she should just forgive you and start new."

"It's not that simple."

"How are you defending her? She's my friend too. And I love you both equally but there is a reason why she just can't choose you, Beca. I don't know If she's fallen for Channing Tatum doppelganger or it's a security issue, but there is a reason why she can't let go of him." Beca looked extremely conflicted.

Realizing her friend was right, Beca said, "So what I did was right, right?"

"I'm not saying it's wrong. But I'm not saying it's right either. You made a decision to end it, again, now. Stick to it. Be firm with your decision, because if you don't then you two are going to get stuck in a vortex of fucked upness again. You have a huge tendency to do that."

The brunette went home that night with the words of her friend engraved into her brain. Stacie is right. She didn't know when her situation with Chloe got real toxic, not just for her but for the two of them. She didn't know, but she knows now. It was _toxic._ It was leading to nowhere. Plus, when she showed up ready to end things with them Chloe could've easily chosen her, if she wanted to, but she didn't, she just nodded at her. She just fucking nodded at her.

After that talk with Stacie, Beca fell into her olden ways of repressing her longing for her redhead, watching an entirely new TV series so nothing could absolutely remind her of Chloe. She buried herself in her work and put all her negative feelings into art.

Missing the redhead comes in waves.

Like the indecisive ocean, her longing to be with her was mostly calm and she could just lose it easily at the bottom of her thoughts. She would remember the redhead whenever she wakes up in the morning and she would tell herself that Chloe is okay. Chloe is happier. Chloe did not choose her and her world must not _stop_ for the redhead. And so she goes on and would never have to think of Chloe until the next day.

But some days, she wanted to see Chloe so bad it felt like there is a tsunami storm inside her stomach and she could not sleep. Some days, her world would _officially stop_ just so she could revisit the places that they used to go to. Like the couch for example, where they would lay lazily tangled up in each other's body and share lazy kisses while watching crappy TV. Or the ice cream shop where they last went a date on. She would hear Chloe in every fucking love song playing on the radio. And those days sucked.

And so she was careful.

She was careful not to trigger her unreliably 'firm' decision.

She was too careful.

That was when she saw the redhead at aisle 12 when she was grocery shopping at the store where she does not normally go to, she mentally kicked herself. _Of course, Chloe would do the same._

Chloe would do anything for their paths not to cross again. Especially now. She would avoid Beca like the fucking plague. If that means, she could spare the brunette with what's been happening lately. But the brunette is not entirely aware of this.

It's not too late, she can still go without Chloe noticing.

But wait. Just a few more seconds.

She is reveling to sight that is Chloe Beale just casually dressed, wearing little to no makeup at all, her eyebrows furrowed into reading the ingredients written at the back of the yoghurt. She can't help the small smile forming at the corner of her lips.

She looked absolutely beautiful.

Her hair falls so gorgeously on her shoulders. She is wearing _her_ jacket, the jacket that she gave her that night. And Beca narrowed her eyes at the skin that is slightly covered by the rolled up sleeves. And Beca's sure, absolutely one hudred percent sure, that they're not from kinky sex marks, because let's face it, Greg is not that type. But for some reason, there are purple marks that are now just starting to fade covering Chloe's wrists.

It took her all of her strength to push her cart to where Chloe is. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and her hands are sweating at the thought of becoming near the redhead again.

She promised herself that she's not going to do this to herself anymore. But this is different.

"Are you okay?"

Chloe turned her head to where she had heard the voice from and nearly dropped the can of yoghurt that she was holding when she saw that it was Beca. _Are you okay,_ it ringed in her head. And it took her a few seconds before she could register what was happening, Beca knows.

"Chloe." She called again.

After blinking a few times, the redhead bolted away from her. And Beca wonders if what she said was wrong.

Beca saw her again, on the way to her car. This time she is with Greg, and they were loading their groceries to their car. And she was sure that it was panic, not anger or resentment that she saw on the redhead's eyes as she continues her short walk to her car.

They were two cars away from each other. And Beca could hear them talking, well Greg was talking, something about the hospital. And it didn't take long before he recognized the panicked look on his girlfriend's face and so he took a look around.

He saw Beca.

She heard the breath that he exhaled before he said, "Babe, look it's your _best friend,_ Beca."

Beca's gaze is fixed on her groceries, and tried not to look as they approached her. She somewhat see on the corner of her eye though. Chloe was shaking her head, but Greg practically yanked her by the hand to drag her to where Beca was. The brunette is nothing more than confused.

"Beca." She heard him call.

Slowly, she turned to look at them. "Hey, Greg. Chloe."

"I did not know you shop here!" He said with an overly exaggerated happy voice. "I'm so glad we bumped in to you. We always did, right babe?" He turned to Chloe, who looks like she's about to pass out. "We _always_ see you when we grocery shop. _What are the chances?_ We were just going to grab dinner, wanna join us?"

Beca and Chloe's eyes met. The redhead was pale when she did a slightly shake of her head.

"Oh no, I don't want to be intruding a date."

"Oh you wouldn't be intruding!" He let out a snarky laugh. "I mean, what's mine is yours."

"I'm sorry?" She asked putting her hand in her left back pocket.

"I mean, you're Chloe's best friend, right? And I'm her boyfriend. That's what I mean."

Suspicious, the brunette turned to Chloe. "Chloe, are you okay?"

"She's fine! She's more than fine." Greg intruded as he yanked the redhead on the shoulders so he could put his arms around her. " _She's great. I bet you know that_."

"What are you playing at?" Beca asked Greg, clearly irritated by the show he was putting on.

"What?"

Beca raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, sorry. Was I being rude? I'm sorry. It's just that, I heard _a lot_ about you, a lot of great stuff from Chloe and how _close_ you two are, and I guess I want to get to know you too. You know, since you girls treat each other like family and I want…I want to be a part of that family too. I want to be a huge part of Chloe's life too. I want to know…what it is that you have. I mean, I want…" He let out a shaky breath. "I want to be as equally as important as you…girls are to her."

 _He knows. He knows about her and Chloe._

"You're her boyfriend, dude. You're important to her." The brunette replied feebly. She tried so hard to say that without blinking.

Greg stared at her blankly. His gaze sent chills down her spine, and not in a good way. For a moment there, Beca felt scared for her life, like he was a lion waiting to pounce on a gazelle. "Of course." He put on a sickeningly fake smile. "Of course, I am. I got myself a keeper. I'm just making sure I'm doing the right way in keeping her too. She's…she's my world. And I'm not going to let anything get in between us."

Beca watched as he palmed the Chloe's cheek, and planted his lips on hers. And she could tell Chloe is resisting it with the way her head is all the way back. She watched until she couldn't anymore, and looked away. A few seconds after, Chloe pulled away.

Greg knows that she and Chloe were a thing. And Greg still accepted her. She doesn't know if he knows all the details but for Chloe's own sake she hopes she did not tell him all of them.

"Chloe, are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yes."

 **xCBx**

They did not go to dinner.

They went straight home after seeing Beca at the grocery store. And he is mad. He did not even help her unload the groceries from the car. He sat down the dining table instead, just fiddling with his phone. And Chloe could not believe this is happening. She tried so hard the past few days to distract him. She tried so hard to convince him to go to work instead of just waiting in the parking lot for her to finish her work.

She called Barb Huxley too. She said there's something wrong with Greg and she just could not believe her son would go through it _again_. And Chloe was so confused as to what she meant by that. But she just told her to watch Greg all the time and never let him out of her sight.

And so she did. Greg did good the past few days. But that's all gone now.

"I'm getting dinner started. What do you want?" She tried, but received no response. Greg just sat there, tears threatening to fall down his eyes. "Greg."

"Are you cheating on me again?"

"What?"

It happened so fast. The switch.

"I AM NOT DUMB, CHLOE!" He yelled, pounding on the table with his fist making the redhead jump. And then he was on his feet cornering the redhead on the counter. He planted his hands on both Chloe's sides and the redhead tensed up. The bruise on the back of her neck is just starting to heal. "Answer me." He said softly as his face got nearer to the redhead's bruised neck.

"No." A single tear ran down her cheek, which Greg wiped away.

"I had to know."

"No, I'm not cheating…I'm not cheating on you again."

"Why is she there?"

"I don't know. She doesn't even go there."

"You think I'm stupid? That you could easily just sneak behind my back and get freaky with your best friend at the grocery shop?" His jaw is clenched and Chloe could drown in the anger in his voice.

"No."

It's an automatic response. She could just say no over and over and maybe, she can get through this episode of his unharmed.

"You promised me, remember? Shh…don't cry, baby." He said while the touches that he gives Chloe's face felt disgusting. "Stop crying, I don't want to hurt you tonight. I love you. I love you so much."

"Greg, please. Please don't…"

"I won't. I won't if you stop crying. I don't want to make things worse for you, baby. Or for her. As long as you're here and you come home to me, everything's going to be fine."

"I-I did not know she was going to be there I swear. Don't hurt her, please. You have to promise me."

"Shhh…"

 **xCBx**

Beca paces. She is a pacer.

And right now, as she sat over the mattress of her bed, her knees trembling, she tries Chloe's phone.

And she couldn't reach her.

There is something wrong. There is something so wrong about their encounter tonight. She's sure of it. And if she's right. And if Greg is hurting Chloe, she's going to unleash hell.

 **xCBx**

 **im really really really really sorry**


End file.
